


Конечно, ты

by aionran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionran/pseuds/aionran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Играть со временем опасно. Пытаться подчинить его - опасно вдвойне.<br/>Будни выживших на обломках разрушенной вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конечно, ты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Mafia Wars-2 на diary.ru для команды 10051.

Чем меньше остается миров, которые он не успел еще уничтожить, тем сложнее становится заглянуть в уцелевшие. Бьякурану кажется, что он захлебнется в собственном пламени раньше, чем установит необходимый контакт - так долго он ждет отклика. Словно на пути сигнала слишком много преград. Пояса астероидов из осколков разрушенных миров, магнитные аномалии и прочие источники помех в канале связи.  
Бьякуран закутывается в крылья, хватает ртом ставший слишком густым воздух и чувствует, как силы покидают его. Наконец на той стороне чувствуется отклик, настолько слабый, что больше похож на галлюцинацию. Джессо тянется к нему, вкладывает все больше сил, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки, но в самый последний момент контакт рвется окончательно, и окутывающий его кокон идет трещинами, разрушается, швыряя на пол обессиленное тело в насквозь промокшей одежде. Сжимая от досады кулаки, Бьякуран пытается подняться, но не может даже шевельнуться, абсолютно беспомощный в материальном мире.  
Шоичи открывает дверь в тот момент, когда голова Бьякурана касается пола. Это становится уже почти традицией - возвращаться домой и заставать его в таком состоянии. При Шоичи Бьякуран на подобные эксперименты не решается, и Ирие каждый раз страшно оставлять его одного. Как будто однажды по возвращении он может застать бездыханное тело. Как будто Бьякуран может допустить подобное...   
Сердце пропускает удар, пакеты выскальзывают из рук, и Шоичи торопливо делает шаг вперед, опускаясь на колени, нащупывая сначала пульс, а потом - убедившись, что он есть - встряхивая этого неугомонного за плечи.  
Бьякурану кажется, что в комнате слишком светло, что лучи закатного солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, слишком яркие. Все чувства обострены до предела, он ощущает кожей текстуру пола, каждую мельчайшую выемку, каждый крохотный выступ. Он слышит запах пыли, зеленого чая и кофе. И патоки. От последнего едва не выворачивает: в последнее время мысль о том, что снова придется есть сладкое, восполняя резервы организма, внушает только отвращение.   
А потом Шоичи сгребает его в объятия, и от того, как горячие, почти обжигающие пальцы сжимают кожу сквозь промокшую до нитки одежду, хочется кричать от боли. Он улыбается, усилием изгибает губы, щурится и пытается произнести привычное насмешливое приветствие. Не выходит.  
Он практически исчерпал свои резервы, но не может прекратить попытки. В следующий раз ему повезет, он успеет, дотянется, задаст, наконец, вопрос, волнующий его слишком долго.  
Шоичи плохо понимает, что пытается сделать - то ли согреть вздрагивающее в его объятиях тело, то ли переломить кажущиеся такими хрупкими кости. Бьякуран холодный, словно лед, и на секунду Шоичи кажется, что он вот-вот растает в его руках, растворится, утечет сквозь пальцы, оставляя его одного в этой комнате, в этом городе, в этом мире. Футболка самого Шоичи промокает, но он лишь прижимается крепче, не в силах отпустить, пока до сознания не доходит, что мокрую одежду лучше снять, а Бьякурана согреть, и он через силу отстраняется.  
Джессо казалось, что прикосновения причиняют боль, но, как только их не стало, настоящая боль нахлынула, удвоив усилия. Кости будто выкручивало из суставов, он не в силах был подняться на ноги, протянуть руку в сторону отодвинувшегося Шоичи. Казалось, сейчас тот уйдет насовсем, развернется спиной, растворится в ослепительном свете, которого в комнате слишком много.  
Но нет, показалось - прикосновения возвращаются, воздух холоднее даже, чем его собственная кожа, чем пол под ногами.   
Шоичи ведет его в ванную, почти тащит на себе, и, как ни старается Бьякуран передвигать ноги, все равно висит на нем бесполезным, бессильным грузом.  
Вода теплая, как парное молоко, как первое прикосновение пламени неба, когда оно еще не пробирается под кожу, не становится матово-белым коконом. Бьякурану хочется погрузиться в нее с головой.  
Шоичи присаживается на бортик ванной, переключает воду на душ, поливает голову Джессо. Пальцы чуть подрагивают от пережитого - он все еще не может привыкнуть, да и разве можно вообще привыкнуть к такому, - и он стискивает свободную руку в кулак, пытаясь унять дрожь. Бьякуран запрокидывает голову, так, чтобы вода стекала по лицу - глаза прикрыты, губы чуть шевелятся, будто он хочет что-то сказать, но не может произнести вслух, шея доверчиво открыта - и у Шоичи что-то щелкает в голове, срывая остатки самоконтроля, прорывая плотину, оставляя на поверхности единственную внятную мысль - что ты делаешь, я же мог тебя потерять, ты же мог оставить меня одного... Он подается вперед, ближе, разрывая разъединяющее их пространство, словно барьер, обнимает Бьякурана за шею - душ выскальзывает из рук и падает в воду, поднимая брызги. Шоичи утыкается Бьякурану в шею, лишь бы не видеть ошарашенных глаз.  
Эмоции оглушают его. Слишком интенсивные, слишком яркие, сбивающие с толку. Шоичи обнимает его, прижимается, и капли воды, готовые сорваться с кончиков растрепанных волос, целое мгновение похожи на кровь. Силы возвращаются слишком медленно, но Бьякуран заставляет себя поднять руки, обнять вздрагивающие плечи Ирие, погладить осторожно сквозь мгновенно промокшую одежду.  
Надо было сказать что-то успокаивающее, нежное, но слова никак не находились, и Джессо просто уткнулся носом в рыжую макушку. Эти их вечера после очередного неудачного эксперимента будто ломали что-то в них обоих, перекраивали, вытаскивали наружу новое, непонятное, искаженно нежное. Бьякуран обнимал Шоичи за плечи, гладил острые лопатки, выступающие позвонки, и старался не думать о том, нравится ли ему забота, пришедшая на смену их вечному противостоянию.  
Под руками Бьякурана вымокший насквозь Шоичи почувствовал, как напряжение, наконец, потихоньку отпускает. Настолько, чтобы он даже смог осознать, что только что сделал и где сейчас находится, но испугаться не получалось - ни от происходящего, ни от собственного поступка. Весь страх будто выпустили из него, как гелий из шарика, и поэтому Шоичи лишь слегка отстранился - ровно настолько, чтобы стянуть с себя мокрую футболку. Словно добровольно руша последний защитный барьер.  
Даже в теплой воде прикосновения обнаженной кожи продолжают обжигать. Бьякуран улыбается, тянет Шоичи обратно и, откинувшись на бортик ванной, почти укладывает его на себя. Устраивает поудобнее и снова прикрывает глаза. Так спокойнее. Вода плещется на уровне плеч Шоичи, и у ее поверхности контраст с температурой воздуха слишком силен. Бьякурану кажется, будто его тело подстраивается под тело Ирие, сердце ловит ритм его ударов. И это намного более личное, чем все то, чем могут заниматься два человека в наполненной теплой водой ванне.  
Идея приходит настолько неожиданно, что по телу проходит дрожь. Шоичи смотрит на него встревоженно, но Джессо улыбается и качает головой: всё хорошо, ничего не случилось. Он автоматически пытается распрямить влажные завитки рыжих волос, но те упрямо торчат, как им заблагорассудится. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, Бьякуран опускает руки на спину Шоичи и, не пытаясь активировать пламя, тянется сквозь пространство туда, где, как казалось ему, возник ответный сигнал. В этом был определенный смысл: не он один путешествовал по мирам. Их таких было двое.  
Созидательное пламя Солнца в качестве усилителя сигнала, Шоичи в роли антенны - увлекательный эксперимент, который может, увенчаться успехом. Ему надо задать всего один вопрос, самый последний, и Бьякуран одержим этой идеей, раз за разом пытаясь достучаться до других миров, не желая верить, что разрушились все, ничего не осталось, некому принять сигнал. И уж тем более - что некому ответить.  
Без поддержки кокона сложнее, но пространство словно расступается перед Бьякураном, пропуская его дальше, на обломки разрушенного мироздания.  
Хотя бы один мир, всего один, единственный шанс. Бьякуран не надеется вернуть ту часть воспоминаний о технологиях будущего, которая пострадала в ходе предыдущих экспериментов. Его волнуют вопросы более простые и, вместе с тем, более сложные, чем чертежи оружия. Он совсем отвык полагаться на свои суждения, предпочитая рассмотреть ситуацию со всех сторон. Выслушать все варианты и выбрать наиболее подходящий. Это срабатывало всегда, но теперь, когда Бьякуран сам уничтожил незаменимую шпаргалку, возвращаться к прежнему, почти забытому образу мыслей было тяжело. Вот и вкладывал всю силу, до изнеможения всматривался, вслушивался в выжженную вселенную, в надежде услышать ответ.  
Когда-то, словно в прошлой жизни, Бьякуран чувствовал себя повелителем времени. Потом Шоичи собрал свою белую машину. Мистические силы и резервы человеческого тела в который раз проиграли науке.  
Шоичи пытается устроиться удобнее, вода остывает, но Бьякуран успел уже согреться, его больше не бьет дрожь, и с каждой минутой возвращаются силы. Вполне возможно, что он сможет даже самостоятельно выбраться из ванны, но шевелиться не хочется. И не так часто Шоичи преодолевает дистанцию, возникшую между ними после катастрофы, которой закончился бой с Савадой Тсунаеши. 

Тогда временная воронка, скрытая внутри изобретенной Шоичи машины, вырвалась из-под контроля, и всех сил Бьякурана едва хватило, чтобы в живых остался не только он сам, давно уже ставший скорее временным потоком, сложным феноменом, чем человеком. Он вытащил Шоичи из разверзшегося ада, в который, словно бумажные кораблики в водоворот, затягивало уцелевшие миры.  
В какой-то момент они оказались в пустоте, лишенной верха и низа, света и теней. Неопределенность окутывала их, дрейфующих в похожем на вакуум пространстве. Они продолжали жить, пусть даже вокруг не осталось воздуха. И что-то подсказывало Шоичи, что теперь умереть будет намного сложнее.  
\- Уже не стать повелителями пространства, - усмехнулся тогда Бьякуран, - Но если найдем время, попробуем покомандовать им.  
Шоичи его оптимизма не разделял: вселенная рухнула в одночасье не столько из-за Джессо, сколько из-за его, Шоичи, оплошности. Не стоит играть с материями, о которых имеешь довольно условное, зыбкое представление.   
К тому же, это были последние слова, которые произнес Бьякуран.  
Ирие даже пытается возненавидеть себя, но выходит как-то слабо, вымученно, так что он отказывается от этой идеи: какой смысл, если по всему выходит, что они - последние выжившие во Вселенной?   
Они дрейфовали в пустоте так долго, что Шоичи успел смириться с этой мыслью, разработать теорию, опровергнуть ее за неимением подтверждений и сдаться на волю обстоятельств. Единственным имеющимся в поле видимости обстоятельством был Бьякуран, но даже этот факт не вызывал тревоги.  
Будь что будет.  
А потом они выбрались из эпицентра катаклизма и увидели искореженные, перекрученные, причудливо сцепленные между собой остатки Вселенной. Расколотые планеты, сошедшие со своих орбит, астероиды, обломки невероятных механизмов, о которых на Земле и помыслить не могли. Ни одной звезды, ни лучика света, словно все светила погасли в одно мгновение. Возможно, так оно и было.  
В масштабах мироздания они были песчинками, чудом уцелевшими во временной воронке.   
И, как заложено в генах любого живого существа, даже в подобной ситуации они хотели жить.  
Астероиды, испещренные трещинами и кратерами, не выглядели достаточно надежно для того, чтобы спуститься на их поверхность. Медленное движение в безвоздушном пространстве привело их к планете, дрейфующей в отдалении от прочих небесных тел. Расколотая на две практически равных части, она больше прочих обломков Вселенной напоминала Землю.  
Напоминала, но не могла быть канувшей в безвременье планетой, жители которой обрели силу, совладать с которой не смогли.  
Опустившись на изрытую кратерами поверхность, они долго бродили среди полуобрушившихся зданий неведомых городов, и глаза их, лишенные привычной помощи света, выхватывали из окружающего мрака только отдельные фрагменты затейливой, непривычной архитектуры. Сложенные из громадных блоков, здания выдержали разрушение планеты, исчезновение атмосферы и бомбардировку обломками метеоритов.   
Завороженные, Бьякуран и Шоичи ходили между ними, запрокинув головы, касались шероховатых стен, пытаясь определить, из какого материала те сложены. Поверхность под пальцами казалась теплой, но походила на изъеденный временем асфальт, на обросшие ракушками скалы и коралловые рифы, неожиданно оказавшиеся посреди мегаполиса. Не живые, не мертвые, бездушные строения высились вокруг, давили массой, и оттого было жутко.  
Они не захотели оставаться на этой планете.  
Это было странно: свободно перемещаться в безвоздушном пространстве. Шоичи, забываясь, пытался сделать вдох, но легким нечего было фильтровать, выделяя кислород, не касался кожи освежающий ветер, не обдавало полуденным жаром. Руины мироздания застыли, неспособные пошевелиться, исчезли остатки инерции, еще недавно приводившие их в движение.  
Они покинули расколотую пополам планету и двинулись дальше, прочь от сердца катаклизма.   
Покинутые, безлюдные планеты сменяли одна другую, сперва отпечатываясь в памяти, затем сливаясь в бесконечную череду разрушенных миров. Страшнее, чем войны, развязанные Бьякураном, безнадежнее любого провалившегося эксперимента, обезлюдевшая Вселенная лежала перед ними, вывернутая наизнанку, лишенная света, распластанная в безвоздушном пространстве разбитым шаром со снегом. Разве что не хрустела под ногами острыми осколками, но, потеряв ощущение времени, Шоичи был готов представить уже что угодно.  
Он послушно следовал за Бьякураном, который с тех пор, как осыпались пеплом крылья, не проронил ни слова, и лишь шагал бездумно, уверенно, и обломки мироздания стелились ему под ноги.  
Не властелин, не завоеватель, не победитель. Последний выживший, проигравший по умолчанию.  
Иногда Ирие казалось, что они ходят по кругу, иногда - что давно застряли на месте. Но безжизненный пейзаж, громоздкие астероиды и остовы некогда непобедимых космических крепостей, словно сошедшие со страниц научно-фантастического романа, раз за разом складывались в новые, все более захватывающие картины торжества разрушения.  
Подлинный Армагеддон. Их персональный ад, в котором нет места испепеляющему пламени и непереносимому холоду. Тишина, пустота и безнадежность, бесконечные пространства, которые, даже будь они бессмертны, преодолеть невозможно.  
Они проходят мертвые миры насквозь, и чем дальше они идут, тем больше мрачнеет лицо Джессо, тем крепче сжимает он побелевшие тонкие губы, тем глубже морщинка, что залегла между его бровей.  
Шоичи не может сказать, что ему жалко Бьякурана, он пытается перестать мыслить подобными категориями, потеряв человечество - старается изжить в себе все человеческое, что еще осталось. Он не может жалеть Бьякурана, но однажды на него снисходит абсолютное спокойствие, окончательное осознание того, что не Джессо виновник катастрофы. А это значит, что Шоичи добился поставленной цели.

В какой-то момент планеты начинают рассыпаться под ногами, в пыль крошатся камни, осыпаются горы, складываются карточными домиками здания, будто окружающее пространство сжимается, собирается внутрь самого себя.  
Шоичи кажется, что они шагают вверх по эскалатору, медленно ползущему вниз, к той точке, в которой рванула белая машина, раскрывшись временной воронкой. Вновь возникло движение, и чем меньше были осколки, тем быстрее неслись они к цели, сталкиваясь, врезаясь в более крупные обломки, с невообразимой скоростью проносясь над головами Бьякурана и Шоичи, вспарывая поверхность расколотых планет, поднимая клубы мельчайшей пыли, срывающейся с места быстрее самих осколков.   
Это не было похоже на вращение галактик, на обращение планет вокруг звезд - казалось, черная дыра распахнула свое жерло и теперь тянула в себя окружающее пространство, ненасытная и безжалостная.  
Облюбовав тяжелый, неповоротливый астероид, Бьякуран и Шоичи созерцали окончательное разрушение мироздания. Каждый думал о чем-то своем, мысли текли неспешно.  
\- Все возвращается к началу? – спросил, наконец, Ирие, и Бьякуран кивнул, продолжая всматриваться в пустоту.  
На мгновение Шоичи показалось, что тот давно ослеп.   
Но Джессо поднялся, отряхнул давно уже потерявшие первоначальную белизну брюки и сделал шаг прочь от астероида под абсолютно невероятным углом. Повторить за ним подобное не представлялось возможным.  
Не дожидаясь оклика, слова, жеста, Бьякуран обернулся и протянул руку, помогая покинуть угольно-черную, похожую на застывшую лаву поверхность.  
Зрячий.  
Весь вопрос в том, что он видел в кромешной темноте и, самое главное, как он это делал.

Перегородившая путь громоздкая металлическая конструкция больше походила на искореженную Эйфелеву башню невероятных размеров, чем на космический корабль или любое другое проявление пусть внеземной, но технологии. Состоящий их множества прутьев, каждый толщиной в несколько раз превосходящий Шоичи, каркас не оставлял возможности себя обогнуть. Оставалось только пробираться насквозь.  
Стоило пройти первый ряд прутьев, как обнаружилось, что изнутри конструкция не настолько воздушная, как казалось снаружи. Сперва заграждений между прутьями было немного, но с каждым рядом количество их увеличивалось, и вскоре пришлось идти по лабиринту из несущих и перекрытий, ощупывая дорогу руками. Металл обжигал пальцы холодом, поверхность его казалась изъеденной ржавчиной, но установить, так ли это, не было никакой возможности.  
Лабиринт - это головоломка. Шоичи когда-то любил головоломки, но не при полном отсутствии света и с вероятностью застрять, превышающей пятьдесят процентов. Если не поторопиться, их утянет на этой железке обратно, к началу пути, и кто знает, сумеют ли они оттуда выбраться. Пусть даже притяжения, которому поддавались астероиды, Шоичи не ощущал, он подозревал, что в точке взрыва не сможет просто стоять и смотреть. И повторно Бьякуран его не спасет, просто не сможет.  
Джессо впереди врезался в перегородку, пнул ее раздасованно ногой и, не говоря ни слова, попробовал обойти. Толкнул другую, третью, и в итоге все-таки высадил одну: возвращаться из тупика было слишком долго. Шоичи протиснулся следом за ним в щель между несущей и обломившимся листом перегородки. На сломе металл крошился, рассыпался песком, и пригоршня обломков угодила Ирие за шиворот. Вытряхивая царапающее кожу крошево, он почти упустил Бьякурана из поля слышимости. Шаги его звучали где-то далеко, направление терялось, и пришлось срочно догонять, чтобы не разминуться в лабиринте, разветвляющемся все сильнее и сильнее.  
Окончательное осознание внеземного происхождения конструкции пришло далеко не сразу, но, стоило принять этот факт, на целое мгновение Шоичи почувствовал себя стоящим на пороге великого открытия. С поправкой на то, что все прочие цивилизации Вселенной теперь тоже абсолютно и безоговорочно мертвы. Так что остается только гадать, какими они были, и для чего служила им конструкция, явно не предназначенная для прогулок выходцев с Земли. Ничего, кроме гигантского радиатора системы охлаждения, в голову не приходило.  
Внезапно впереди стало подозрительно тихо. Ни звука шагов, ни ударов, ни шороха одежды. Как будто Джессо замер, уподобившись статуе, перестал шевелиться, прижался где-нибудь спиной к перегородке и решил разыграть Шоичи. Или наступил не туда, провалившись на какой-нибудь другой уровень конструкции. Или не они одни уцелели.  
Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Ирие двинулся туда, где, по его мнению, должен был оказаться Бьякуран. Тот не мог уйти слишком далеко, в этих коридорах не было возможности развить большую скорость, не рискуя при этом вписаться лбом в неожиданное препятствие.  
Но все оказалось намного проще: Джессо прошел лабиринт насквозь и теперь сидел на краю обрывающегося в пустоту коридора. Еще и ногами покачивал.  
Сначала у Шоичи отлегло на сердце, а в следующее мгновение захотелось от души пнуть Бьякурана и посмотреть, как далеко тот пролетит. А то сидит, партизанит, вроде и ждет, но если человек молчит, то очень сложно сказать, что же на самом деле у него на уме.   
Шоичи движется к краю, задевает ногой плечо Бьякурана и шагает навстречу пустоте.

Они движутся в бесконечной тьме так долго, что Шоичи кажется, будто он начинает видеть. Будто проступает из черноты заострившийся бледный профиль Бьякурана, виднеются растрепанные жесткие волосы, пересекает подбородок верхняя кромка широкого воротника. Джессо смотрит прямо перед собой, в какую-то бесконечно отдаленную точку пространства, доступ к которой строго ограничен. Шоичи не испытывает по этому поводу никаких эмоций. Он все еще пытается сформировать новое мировоззрение. Усугублется это тем, что смотреть, по сути, не на что.  
Подсознание обманывает, пытается подтроиться под резко изменившиеся условия. Шоичи думает, что давно должен был смертельно устать, но голова все такая же ясная, как в тот момент, когда он пришел в себя рядом с Бьякуранон.  
Уже по эту сторону Армагеддона.

Они проходят насквозь астероидное поле, пробираются между начинающими свое движение обломками, которые медленно смыкаются за их спинами и, набирая скорость, тянутся к эпицентру возникновения временной воронки.  
В мыслях Шоичи она все еще похожа на черную дыру.   
Бьякуран продолжает упрямо идти вперед. Он так и не произнес ни слова.

Ирие вспоминает сюжеты книг, описывающих техногенное будущее и катастрофы, спровоцированные людской глупостью. Он пытается напомнить себе, что дело Вонголы было правым. Это больше не имеет значения.  
Астероиды заканчиваются, перед ними простирается огромное пустое пространство. Если отдалиться от обломков, движение видно намного лучше.  
Бьякуран поджимает ноги, усевшись прямо в пустоте. Он обнимает себя руками за плечи и выглядит растерянно-беззащитным на фоне тянущейся к черной дыре Вселенной. Последний оплот белизны, последнее Небо лишенного атмосферы мира.  
\- Хочется есть, - говорит Джессо, наблюдая за движением астероидов, и это первые его слова, сказанные после катастрофы. Шоичи думает, что люди приспосабливаются ко всему. Даже если они уже не люди.  
\- Бутерброды, - тем временем продолжает Бьякуран, - сэндвичи с сыром и помидорами. И с острым соусом.  
Ирие прикрывает глаза и приходит к выводу, что думать о сэндвичах, сидя на руинах мироздания, - вполне в духе Бьякурана. Особенно если это нецелесообразно и в ближайшую вечность им никаких сэндвичей не светит.  
Шоичи вообще не подозревал, что сидящему рядом с ним человеку нравится острый соус.  
Он сам пытается последовать примеру Джессо, поджать ноги, усесться, устроиться поудобнее, но сама попытка действия выглядит достаточно нелепо, чтобы остановиться. Тем более, что Вселенная снова ускоряется, и мимо свистят похожие на пули крошечные осколки. Каждый из них может с легкостью пробить человека насквозь, и удивительно, что ни один из них еще этого не сделал.  
Путь продолжается.  
Шоичи думает о сэндвичах.

Они больше не разговаривают. Не видят смысла, не возникает желания. Бьякуран вглядывается в темноту перед собой, бескрылый, бессильный. Лишенные сна глаза наверняка покраснели: привычка тела, не более. В любой другой ситуации Шоичи было бы интересно, что стало с процессами в их организмах, замедлились те или остановились вовсе.  
Теперь это просто не важно.  
Мысль о сэндвичах становится навязчивой, Ирие пытается вспомнить, какими те должны быть на вкус. Не сладкими, это точно. Для этого в них слишком мало белого.  
Шоичи принимает за истину, что белый цвет сладкий.  
Путь продолжается.   
Бьякуран все также идет немного впереди, но все больше опускает голову, будто рассматривая что-то у себя под ногами. Шоичи скорее ощущает, чем видит, как напряжена его спина, как сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы, как ноздри втягивают воздух, будто Джессо принюхивается к чему-то. Рефлексы тела, от которых не так-то просто избавиться.  
Шоичи бредет следом, пытаясь решить для себя, разрушен ли только их мир, или те немногие, что еще уцелели на момент сражения, тоже лежат в руинах? Бывают ли у миров резервные копии, и если да, то откуда и куда их загружать?  
Вселенная в архиве. Для начала распаковки введите пароль.  
Подобная мысль уже даже не кажется абсурдной.  
Пусть тело не знает усталости, от непрекращающегося бодрствования устает мозг, лезут в голову всякие глупости, которые самоустранились бы после пары часов сна. В данном случае невозможного по определению.  
Наконец Ирие не выдерживает и обращается к Бьякурану, движение которого от шага к шагу становится все заторможеннее.  
\- Сколько миров разрушено? – спрашивает он, нагнав Джессо и пытаясь, скорее по привычке, чем из каких-то практических соображений, заглянуть ему в лицо. – Ты можешь выяснить?  
Словно и не было Миллефиоре, не было чертова противостояния, не было субординации и разных сторон баррикад. Бьякуран вскидывает голову, его движение угадывается странным всплеском, и Шоичи пытается увидеть его, но темнота смыкается, и только в этот момент приходит осознание, что секундой ранее ничего не мешало видеть.  
Двойственность происходящего отвлекает от ответа, и Ирие слышит только конец фразы.  
\- … пока не восстановится резерв.  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Шоичи, и Бьякуран смеется. Резко, надтреснуто, но все-таки смеется, и это даже не похоже на истерику.  
\- Приятно знать, что Шо-чан считает меня всесильным, - он протягивает руку, прекрасно ориентируясь в бессветном пространстве, и ерошит волосы Ирие. – Но пока что я не могу связаться ни с одним из других миров. Помехи, знаешь ли, в канале связи.  
С каждым новым словом голос его крепнет, обретает эмоции, пропитывается знакомой насмешкой. Не той, которая сквозила в его речи при управлении семьей: это были другие интонации, так он предпочитал спорить с преподавателями во времена учебы в университете.   
И это вселяло надежду.

Бьякуран будто бы расправил плечи, выровнял шаг, и даже раскинул руки в стороны, словно балансируя на тонкой полосе бордюра.   
Шоичи учится наблюдать за ним осознанно, не погружаясь в темноту, забывая об отсутствии источников света. Абсурдность ситуации переводится в разряд аксиом и больше не подлежит обсуждениям, разборам и доказательству невозможности.   
Ирие даже кажется логичным, что именно он, изобретатель машины времени, видит теперь закат Вселенной. Оставаясь исследователем, он не в силах был долго ставить эмоции на первый план. В голове словно что-то щелкнуло, и теперь он ставил очередной эксперимент: на собственном восприятии, на взаимодействии с уцелевшей действительностью.  
Шоичи смотрел по сторонам, то вспоминая о необходимости источников освещения, то стараясь не обращать на подобные мелочи внимания, пытался сформулировать для себя, как различает объекты, когда темнота оглушает, нахлынув в один момент. Черное на черном. Более плотные сгустки тьмы на фоне менее плотного пространства. Он старался не смотреть на Бьякурана, улавливая его движение только краем глаза, чтобы не обнаружить ненароком, что фигура Джессо – абсолютная, концентрированная чернота. Или, наоборот, единственный уцелевший источник света.  
Ирие не знает, какой вариант ему понравится меньше.  
Бьякуран все ускоряет шаг. Осколки Вселенной несутся ему навстречу, и он почти бежит, не встречая сопротивления. Бежит, раскинув руки, запрокинув голову, и Шоичи боится, что сейчас какой-нибудь крошечный метеор пробьет грудь Джессо. Пробьет и полетит дальше, подарит Вселенной немного алого, но тонкая пленочка крови, не успев даже замерзнуть, вскоре исчезнет, сотрется и не останется ничего. Ирие ничего не остается, как бежать следом, догонять, пытаясь не потерять из вида, не вспоминать про свет.  
И это самое сложное.  
Планета, еще недавно преграждавшая им путь, неожиданно смещается в сторону, медленно, неуклюже, распадаясь на части, рассыпая вокруг себя пригоршни обломков, следуя за ними, освобождая огромное пустое пространство, уже лишенное материальных тел.  
Бьякуран, все также не замечая препятствий, проносится в опасной близости от облака мелких осколков и, оттолкнувшись ногой от одного из них, отправляет себя в свободный полет в пустоту, за которой не видно больше ничего. Это не логично: так далеко притяжение не могло дойти, тогда не осталось бы планет на их пути. Шоичи отмечает это мимоходом – не остается времени сформулировать и обосновать.  
Бьякуран останавливается так же резко, как недавно рванул с места. Остановившись, ловит Ирие и, развернув на месте, прижимает спиной к своей груди.  
Лицом к оставшейся позади Вселенной.  
\- Добро пожаловать на край света, - улыбается Джессо в растрепанную макушку Шоичи. Кожа у него совсем холодная.  
Шоичи молчит, руки на его плечах тяжелые, ледяные, кажется, надави Бьякуран сильнее – Ирие рухнет вниз (вверх?), сквозь все это пространство, пока не найдет подходящую планету, о которую можно удачно разбиться на полном ходу. Разбиться, замерзнуть осколками и поддаться притяжению центра разрушения Вселенной.   
Черной дыры, которая вовсе не дыра. Которую ученые обязательно бы как-нибудь назвали, но Шоичи плохой ученый, ему не до того, он смотрит на Вселенную из разных оттенков темноты, и для него она похожа на звездное небо.  
А потом он вспоминает про свет и не видит больше ничего, только чувствует спиной опору. И закрывает глаза – насмотрелся.  
Бьякуран продолжает держать его, замерев, и можно подумать, что они простоят так ближайшую вечность, но там, где нет больше времени, сложно мыслить подобными категориями.  
\- Если двигаться дальше, мы будем ходить по кругу, - медленно, сосредоточенно проговаривает Джессо, сжимает пальцы сильнее, впивается ими в кожу сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. Шоичи удивляется, что все еще способен чувствовать холод. – Очередной феномен пространства, который мы с тобой, Шо-чан, объяснить пока что не способны.  
Это «мы» переворачивает все внутри.   
\- Если остался хотя бы один мир, я попробую дотянуться до него отсюда, - продолжает Бьякуран, - А вот что мы будем делать потом – полностью зависит от тебя, Шо-чан. Потому что даже сейчас ты Солнце. Ты зажигаешь и гасишь свет.  
Ирие кажется, что ледяные пальцы совсем скоро пробьют его кожу, вонзятся, раздирая мышцы, и вытащат наружу сердце. Может быть, в нем и отыщется пара крох света, о котором говорит Джессо.  
Осознание сжимает горло, и приходится распахнуть глаза, чтобы представить, как зажигаются звезды.  
Ничего не происходит, мгновение нахлынувшего эйфорического восторга пеплом осыпается под ноги. И только руки Бьякурана обнимают крепче, прижимают ближе и хочется малодушно потеряться в прикосновении.  
\- Ты слышал про скорость света? – смеется Джессо, - А про разумное распределение ресурсов? Не пытайся в один момент перевернуть Вселенную, это не получилось даже у меня.  
Стыд обжигает щеки, Шоичи пытается обернуться, оттолкнуть, ответить что-нибудь обидно-вызывающее, но не находит слов, пытается в который раз вдохнуть отсутствующий воздух и забыть про свет.  
Он слишком много пытается.  
\- Если силы вернулись – пробуй, - на этот раз руки отпускают, позволяя сделать шаг прочь. Шаг, другой, третий, в пустоту, куда подальше.  
\- Что, ты даже не посмотришь? – несется в спину, но Шоичи не сбавляет шаг. Он копит решимость, черпает ее из вернувшихся эмоций. Смешно подумать - в мыслях едва не промерз насквозь, увлекшись сравнениями.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - бросает он, вспоминая, каково это: не обращать на Бьякурана внимания, сохраняя при этом ощущение недовольства, раздражения, заставляющего пальцы подрагивать, а дыхание – сбиваться.  
Конечно, было бы совсем неплохо пробиться в какой-нибудь другой мир, но подобная фантастика входила, по мнению Шоичи, в разряд совсем уж антинаучных и не имела права своим наличием генерировать иллюзию надежды. От нее не больше проку, чем от голограммы. Видимость желаемого без возможности обладать.  
У Шоичи же немного иная цель: ему предстоит научиться зажигать солнце.   
Хотя бы маленькое, самое крошечное из возможных, но чтобы был видимый источник света, чтобы появились блики на растрепанных волосах и мягкие тени на светлой коже. Если им уготована вечность, они все равно в итоге сойдут с ума, но в темноте это случится намного быстрее.  
Ирие Шоичи прижимает ладони к груди и вспоминает, как мишень Чойса пускала в него корни, пытаясь выпить пламя до последней капли. Каждое его изобретение причиняло все больше разрушений, приносило ему самому все больше боли, особенно резонируя с Бьякураном. Если сейчас он добьется необходимого результата, не рухнут ли прочие, возможно, уцелевшие миры?  
За спиной Бьякуран кричит:  
\- Нашел!  
И в ладонях Шоичи вспыхивает пламя Солнца.

\- Сказать по правде, я не совсем это имел в виду, - Бьякуран рассматривал пламя в ладонях Шоичи так внимательно, словно впервые его видел, - но принцип тот же.  
Ирие мрачно глянул на него, и вновь вернулся к созерцанию плода своих трудов. Пламя как пламя, привычное, золотое, ничего необычного.  
Не считая того, что с момента взрыва машины времени резервы Шоичи были на нуле. Со всей решимостью ему неоткуда было взять силу.  
\- Догадался? – довольно спросил Джессо, разлегся в пустоте и попробовал, изображая пловца, описать круг, загребая руками. Вышло плохо, что, впрочем, нисколько не отразилось на выражении его лица.  
Нахмурившись, Ирие отвернулся и снова уставился на пламя. Подсказывать оно не собиралось.  
\- Ну! Ну? – раздавалось из-за плеча. Кажется, очередной пируэт Бьякурану все-таки удался, голос раздался с другой стороны, а затем лицо его, перевернутое вверх ногами, возникло прямо перед лицом Шоичи так внезапно, что тот рефлекторно отдернул руки, чтобы не подпалить растрепанную белую шевелюру.  
\- Угомонись уже! – рявкнул Ирие, и вся напускная веселость Бьякурана слетела в одно мгновение. Сурово сошлись брови, сжался в тонкую упрямую линию рот, на худых щеках острее проступили скулы.   
\- Да, конечно, Шо-чан, - почти прошипел Джессо, - может, мне стоит предоставить тебе отчет о проведенных исследованиях? Разрешите доложить, командир второго отряда Вайт Спелл.   
Это был запрещенный прием. Шоичи уже открыл было рот, собираясь огрызнуться, когда Бьякуран сжал его запястье, стиснул пальцы и, глядя прямо в глаза, произнес, словно пытаясь вбить каждое слово напрямую в его мозг.  
\- Никогда. Слышишь, никогда не пытайся контролировать меня. У тебя это все равно не выйдет.   
Едва не прикусив язык от неожиданности, Ирие смотрел на него во все глаза. По-настоящему разъяренным он видел Бьякурана не так часто. Таким – никогда. Слетели ограничения, старой кожей сползла маска гениального безумца, и то, что оказалось под ней, пугало намного больше.  
Потому что нет никого страшнее человека.  
\- Не буду, - Шоичи пробует изогнуть губы в улыбке, в спокойной, дружелюбной улыбке родом из далекого прошлого, но запястье готово захрустеть, и все мирные намерения идут к черту. – Да кому это надо? Никого больше не осталось, мира не осталось, а ты печешься о своей независимости. Играешь в загадки, продолжаешь развлекаться, паясничаешь. Раздражаешь!   
Переведя дыхание, он продолжает, срываясь на крик.  
\- Информация! Да, мне нужна информация, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вдвоем – обязательно придумаем, когда ты запихнешь свой характер поглубже и начнешь, наконец, думать. И говорить не только намеками. Не понимаю я намеков, не понимаю!  
Казалось, Бьякуран лишился дара речи. Он смотрел на Шоичи со смесью злости и восхищения во взгляде. Смотрел до тех пор, пока тот не тряхнул нетерпеливо рукой. Пальцы послушно разжались, погасшее было пламя стало ярче.  
\- Ты не зажег его, - сказал Бьякуран, поднеся руку к ладони Шоичи. – Это воспоминание. Твое воспоминание о пламени Солнца.  
Кусочек мозаики занял положенное ему место.  
\- Я не могу вспомнить расположение звезд, но могу – сам факт света. Без фиксированного источника, – задумавшись, Шоичи взъерошил волосы, прикидывая, как это внезапно обретенное умение может помочь им выбраться из разрушающегося мира. О том, чтобы попробовать сохранить его, Ирие даже не подумал. Поздно восстанавливать то, что разрушил своими руками, когда возможности были не в пример больше имеющихся на данный момент.  
\- Именно, - вновь расплывается в улыбке Бьякуран, словно ничто в мире не способно поколебать его душевное равновесие. – И теперь тебе остается сущая малость: вспомни мне пару сэндвичей, а то есть очень хочется.  
\- Псих, - восторженно выдыхает Шоичи, и в этот момент ему одновременно хочется стереть само существование Джессо любым возможным способом и в то же время - проверить интересную теорию на практике.

Сэндвич даже получается с первой попытки: сказывается недавняя навязчивая идея. Он ложится в руку, рассыпая крошки, сыр неаккуратно выглядывает и общий вид его весьма плачевен. Бьякуран принимает его с абсолютным восторгом в глазах, с аппетитом вгрызается и долго, сосредоточено жует.  
\- Не знаю, где тебе доводилось есть такие, Шо-чан, - словно по секрету, сообщает он, - но теперь я не удивляюсь тому, как ты ухитрился настолько испортить желудок.  
Ирие лень на него сердиться: занятие абсолютно бесполезное и слишком энергозатратное. Особенно принимая во внимание факт, что подобные сэндвичи делала сестра Шоичи, когда тот учился в младшей школе. И они действительно не блистали вкусовыми свойствами.  
\- А теперь, раз ты наелся, расскажи, наконец, что нашел, - Шоичи не удержался от подколки и приготовился слушать. Даже пожалел на мгновение, что не может также естественно, как Джессо, растянуться на спине, лежа прямо в пустоте.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Бьякуран с показным сожалением дожевал уголок сэндвича и, стряхнув с ладоней крошки, уселся, скрестив ноги.  
\- Слушай же, о султан, что поведает тебе Шахерезада, - начал он, не скрывая широкой улыбки, но, поймав неодобрительный взгляд Шоичи, мгновенно стал серьезен. – Я поймал сигнал. Часть миров уцелело. Может, их затянет следом, а может и нет. От нас ничего не зависит. Выбраться пока что тоже невозможно.  
Нечеловеческая усталость опустилась на плечи Ирие.  
\- А мы можем вспомнить, что люди не могут жить в вакууме? – с надеждой поинтересовался он.  
\- Шо-чан, - Бьякуран покачал головой, и в голосе его слишком явственно слышалась нежность, - это ты придумываешь нам кислород, а не я.  
В который раз запустив пальцы в волосы, Ирие зажмурился.  
\- А это можно как-нибудь отключить? – с надеждой поинтересовался он, но только смех Джессо был ему ответом.

\- Знаешь, это даже забавно, - заложив очередной вираж, Бьякуран растянулся на спине, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Ни дать, ни взять - морская звезда. – Ну вот сам подумай, Шо-чан, я носил кольцо Марэ. Оно отвечало за параллельные миры, пространство. Жаль, конечно, что ты не можешь его восстановить со всем функционалом, но не суть. А ты примкнул к Вонголе. Вонгола это время. Но поскольку к самой семье ты не относишься, перемещаться во времени не можешь, только материализовать воспоминания. Интересно, носитель крови бы смог?  
Шоичи пытался пропустить болтовню Джессо мимо ушей: сосредоточиться в его присутствии было невозможно, и все попытки вспомнить что-то существеннее сэндвича пока оставались безрезультатными. С тоской подумав о своем плеере, Ирие, впрочем, не рискнул детально восстанавливать его образ. Бьякуран и в лучшие времена ухитрялся ревновать его к музыке, работе, исследованиям, изобретениям и даже, кажется, к еде, и это все в случае, когда ему было, на что отвлечься. Проще говоря, Шоичи не хотелось потом отбирать у Джессо добытую с таким трудом технику.  
И все-таки порхающий вокруг бабочкой-переростком Бьякуран отвлекал, раздражал и являл собой зрелище абсолютно безумное, так что, перебрав в уме несколько вариантов, Шоичи решил первым делом вспомнить какую-нибудь плоскость. С силой притяжения заодно.  
Мелькнул в памяти кабинет Бьякурана, его, Шоичи, собственная комната на базе Мелоне, лекционная университета, та, что на самом верхнем этаже, откуда лучше всего видно небо. Не то, все не то.   
Шоичи вспоминает комнату в общежитии, но вид ее ускользает, образ не складывается, и создается впечатление, что ее и не было никогда, все обман, иллюзия.   
Разозлившись на себя, Ирие еще раз вспоминает кабинет Бьякурана. Тот стоит перед глазами детальной разверткой, словно строительный план, до последней розетки на стене, до протянутых под натяжным потолком коммуникаций.   
Джессо неизящно падает на диван, возникший в метре под ним, кожаная обивка скрипит, подушки прогибаются, и вид у Бьякурана до того ошарашенный, что не может не вызывать умиления.  
\- Оу, – только и может выговорить он, осознав себя в пространстве и сделав вид, что все идет по плану, включая ногу на спинке дивана и свесившуюся до пола руку. - Ну, что я говорил? У тебя прекрасно получается, Шо-чан, чего и следовало ожидать.  
\- Ничего вы такого не говорили, - бурчит Ирие раньше, чем успевает подумать. Привычная обстановка располагает к формальной манере речи.  
Джессо смотрит на него слишком серьезно, поднимается с дивана и идет к двери. Пальцы смыкаются на ручке, поворачивают ее и распахивают дверь в пустоту. Там, где должен начинаться коридор, ведущий к лифтам, зияет все та же пустота.  
Во взгляде Бьякурана слишком много эмоций. Шоичи хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
Проблема только в том, что земли нет.

Пока Бьякуран с интересом изучает обстановку собственного кабинета, копается в ящиках стола, выворачивая на пол их содержимое, заглядывая в каждую папку с документами, пробуя все на ощупь и чуть ли не на вкус, Шоичи вспоминает коридор. Он пытается понять принцип действия собственной силы. Как сформулировать запрос? Как представить необходимый объект? Как дать команду на материализацию?  
Представлять себя машиной проще, так можно разработать алгоритм, запустить исполнение и тестировать на наличие ошибок, пока не получится наиболее приближенный к идеалу вариант. У Ирие есть занятие на ближайшую вечность.  
Он стоит у двери в пустоту, прижавшись лбом к покрытому лаком дереву, гладит глянцевую поверхность кончиками пальцев, сжимает пальцы на ручке, приоткрывает немного и, выглянув наружу, закрывает обратно.  
Коридор получается с пятой попытки. Правда, совершенно не тот, он криво примыкает к стене кабинета, но и это уже кажется достижением. Шоичи непривычно видеть коридор к генераторной десятого подземного уровня базы Мелоне, ведущим к кабинету Бьякурана, а другим концом и вовсе упирающимся в пустоту.   
Увлекательный конструктор «собери дом из воспоминаний», безумная лоскутная конструкция, достойная кисти абстракционистов. Ирие не хотел представлять, как это все выглядит снаружи.  
Он вспоминает двери, пластиковые и деревянные, входные и межкомнатные, перебирает их в памяти, выбирает наиболее удачные, и они возникают в стенах, ведут в помещения, располагавшиеся в разных зданиях, на разных материках.   
За спиной Шоичи звучат аплодисменты: Бьякуран стоит у выхода из кабинета, и во взгляде его восхищение.  
\- Шо-чан, ты же научишь меня? – голос его звенит восторгом, и это вызывает улыбку.   
\- Как только составлю стабильный алгоритм, - отзывается Ирие и открывает одну из дверей.  
Это его комната. Комната в квартире его семьи в Намимори, такая, какой она была в школьные годы. Шоичи помнит, как меняли потом мебель, как клеили другие обои, как он вешал на стены другие плакаты, но все это не так хорошо отпечаталось в памяти, как третий класс средней школы.  
Пятнадцать лет.   
Письма из будущего.  
Начало истории, приведшей к разрушению мира.  
Бьякуран проскальзывает мимо него в комнату, осматривается с интересом, кончиками пальцев проводит по корешкам книг на полке, задевает массивный фотоальбом, но успевает поймать его прежде, чем тот долетит до пола.  
Окидывает взглядом стопки дисков. Продолжая сжимать фотоальбом в руках, выглядывает в окно, но, обнаружив за стеклом все те же осколки Вселенной, со вздохом отворачивается, забыв альбом на подоконнике.  
Кот на новом месте.  
\- У тебя был ужасный вкус, - констатирует Джессо, указывая на застеленную салатовым в синий узор пледом кровать.  
\- Это не мой, это сестры, - возмущается Шоичи и заливается смехом. Еще бы: этот безумной расцветки плед он бы точно не смог забыть.  
Смех переходит в сухие рыдания, когда накрывает осознанием: никого больше нет. Не раздастся из соседней комнаты недовольный голос, не зазвонит телефон, никто не будет греметь на кухне посудой. Нет никаких других комнат, только этот осколок воспоминания, бессмысленный, безжизненный.  
Ирие Шоичи не бог, он не умеет воскрешать людей.  
Бьякуран мгновенно оказывается рядом, молчит, обнимает, крепко прижав к себе, сползает на пол, усаживая Шоичи себе на колени. Были бы крылья – и в крылья бы завернул, только нет их, и сил нет, закончились, остается только ждать, пока резерв хоть немного восстановится.  
Он хочет сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но слов не находится, не тот случай. Приносить соболезнования кажется издевательством, поэтому Джессо молчит, успокаивающе, как маленького ребенка, укачивает Шоичи в объятиях, и думает, что неплохо бы было умереть, наконец.  
Но никто не позволит им такой роскоши.  
Это похоже на ад, персональный ад для них двоих, за все оптом. Никаких кругов, никаких порождений людских кошмаров, только пустота, память и с избытком времени на то, чтобы раз за разом прокручивать в голове события, анализируя, просчитывая варианты. И полная неспособность исправить хоть что-то.

Шоичи восстанавливает город.   
Он придумал их дому стены, похожие больше на скалы с расколотой планеты. Вспомнил улицу, ведущую от средней школы Намимори до торгового района. Почему бы и нет? Улица была широкая, чистая, по одной ее стороне тянулся парк, по другой – жилые дома, у входа в торговый квартал сходящие на нет.  
Начало квартала Ирие тоже вспомнил, ту часть, где доводилось проводить достаточно много времени: магазин с компакт-дисками, небольшое кафе чуть дальше, где делали самое вкусное в городе мороженое и пирожные с ягодными начинками. На другой стороне улицы – магазин музыкальных инструментов, позволявший не только выбрать из имеющегося ассортимента, но и заказать необходимое со склада.  
Книжный, канцелярский, бытовая техника. Чуть поодаль – компьютеры и комплектующие. Прочие магазины вспоминались хуже, вывески их вышли смазанными и, всматриваясь в пространство за стеклами витрин, не всегда можно было определить, чем они должны были торговать.  
Бьякуран не вмешивался, позволяя Шоичи собирать из осколков воспоминаний все, что тому вздумается. Если это отвлекает от тяжелых мыслей, пусть строит. Пусть совмещает улицы под странными углами, меняет местами дома и обрезает кусочки паззла так, чтобы они подходили рельефом к уже сложенным, чужеродным им кусочкам картинки. Джессо кажется, что он видит весь внутренний мир Шоичи, как на ладони.   
Закончив одну улицу, Ирие принимается за другую. Часами сидит на одном месте, закрыв глаза, раз за разом прогоняет один и тот же алгоритм, сортирует данные, выбирает наилучший вариант и привносит его в реальность.  
Иногда Бьякурану кажется, что скоро Шоичи превратит себя в вычислительное устройство, проступят на коже разъемы разного размера и сечения, вместо глаз будет web-камера, вместо рта – динамик.  
Возникающий образ слишком реален, и это тревожит Джессо. Ему хочется тормошить, отвлекать, обращать на себя внимание Ирие, не позволяя тому еще глубже уйти в осознанную алгоритмизацию процессов.  
Бьякуран маскирует свою тревогу за эгоистичными страданиями, нытьем и показной скукой. Делает вид, что у него заканчивается терпение и пытается достоверно изобразить истерику.  
Не выходит.  
Тогда он подходит к вопросу с другой стороны. Садится рядом, подумав мгновение, ложится, устроив голову на коленях Шоичи, и, дождавшись, когда тот откроет глаза, широко улыбается.  
\- Шо-чан обещал научить меня.  
Неудовольствие мелькает во взгляде Ирие на долю секунды: он не любит, когда процесс формирования очередного объекта прерывают на середине. Тем не менее, Бьякуран смотрит на него с ожиданием и любопытством. Всем видом демонстрирует заинтересованность в освоении нового материала, и это подкупает.  
Собравшись с мыслями, Шоичи пытается максимально подробно описать технологию. Как выбирает объект, как оценивает, насколько точные остались воспоминания. Чем детальнее, тем лучше, хорошо, если удалось пройти по всем этажам, дотронуться до стен, забраться на крышу, но таких зданий в его базе воспоминаний довольно мало.  
Хотя вот базу Мелоне Ирие способен воссоздать до мельчайшего винтика, но это последнее, чем бы ему хотелось заниматься.  
Бьякуран внимательно слушает, одними губами повторяет обрывки фраз, примеряет технологию на свое восприятие реальности. Шоичи заставляет его проговорить алгоритм вслух, после чего указывает на свободный участок между домами и говорит – попробуй.  
Знает, что бесполезно просить Джессо начать с малого. Как он сам пытался зажечь все звезды Вселенной, так Бьякуран возьмется никак не за какие-нибудь яблоки или пакет сладостей.  
Он перебирает в памяти здания, вспоминает Италию, ее архитектуру, ее жаркое солнце, и отметает эту идею. Не стоит, не здесь, не сейчас. Он плохо помнит Японию, страна Восходящего Солнца не успела запомниться чем-то особенным, выдающимся за те несколько коротких поездок, которые довелось совершить.

Не много получится разглядеть из-за затонированных практически до черноты окон автомобиля, а сбежать из-под опеки охраны не удалось – в тот раз Шоичи настоятельно просил этого не делать. Очень настоятельно. Предварительно завалив огромным количеством документов, которые обязательно требовали его, Бьякурана, внимания.  
Это было почти забавно. Суровое лицо Ирие, сонный взгляд за стеклами очков, кипы бумаг, отчеты, счета, квитанции, все, еще недавно рассортированное по датам, по типу документов, в беспорядке покрывало письменный стол, часть дивана и пол вокруг. Язык Шоичи уже заплетался от усталости, но он с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, зачитывал очередной отрывок объемного отчета, занимавшего, казалось, не менее пятисот листов мелким шрифтом с двух сторон.  
Запах кофе пропитал одежду и волосы, пустые стаканчики громоздились у стола невообразимой конструкцией, готовой в любой момент рухнуть под собственным весом, но ни Бьякурана, ни Шоичи это не волновало.  
\- Шо-чан, может, остановимся на этом? – тянул Джессо, страдальчески возводя глаза к потолку. – Я полностью доверяю твоим решениям, можешь творить, что хочешь, только давай уже оставим в покое всю эту канцелярию.  
Увесистый отчет шлепнулся на край стола, от удара несколько посторонних документов взмыли в воздух и спланировали на пол.  
\- Нет, Бьякуран-сан, - серьезно запротестовал Ирие. Он все еще был недоволен, и на прощение Бьякурану в ближайшее время надеяться было бесполезно. – Вы не проверяли документацию больше года. Забросили дела. Повесили на меня абсолютно запущенное отделение Миллефиоре. Теперь принимайте работу. Я сделал все, что было в моих силах.  
С полным страдания стоном Джессо уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки.  
\- Жестокий Шо-чан! Совсем меня не любишь.  
Но Ирие оставался все таким же непреклонным. Он озаботился обедом и принес еще кофе, но заставил дочитать и подписать все необходимое. Когда он в очередной раз покинул кабинет Бьякурана, чтобы вернуться с подробной таблицей расходов, стоящая у дверей охрана проводила его уважительным взглядом: вот уже семь часов кряду Джессо сидел на одном месте, не пытался отлынивать от работы и серьезно относился к своим обязанностям.  
Охране было невдомек, что весь этот спектакль был не более, чем показухой, и содержимое большинства документов было и так прекрасно известно Бьякурану. Но если другого способа отвлечь Шоичи от исследований у него не было, приходилось играть безответственного начальника. Пусть ругается, пусть кидается документами и мечется по кабинету, пусть высказывает Джессо все, что считает нужным: пока он рядом, это не важно.  
\- Шо-чан, - тянет Бьякуран, откладывая в сторону стопку бумаг, - а что мне будет, если я это все прочитаю? Шо-чан тогда отпустит меня погулять и устроит экскурсию по городу?  
Шоичи собрался было огрызнуться, но в последний момент лицо его сделаось опасно дружелюбным.  
\- Я могу точно сказать, что с вами будет, если вы это все НЕ прочитаете. В следующий раз я прикую вас к креслу наручниками.  
На секунду в помещении повисла тишина. Повисла, чтобы расколоться на звенящие осколки от заливистого смеха Бьякурана. Он смеялся до слез, вытирая костяшками пальцев слипшиеся ресницы.  
\- Вот за это я и люблю Шо-чана, - выговорил он, отсмеявшись, - Шо-чан всегда знает, как надо поступить.

Вырваться из воспоминаний оказалось не так-то просто. Пространство между домами так и зияло ничем не заполненной дырой, Шоичи смотрел задумчиво, ожидая результата, а Бьякуран пытался понять, что же делает не так. Он не мог детально вспомнить ни одного здания, ни одного, даже самого маленького дома.  
Даже того, где он сам вырос.   
Детство вообще казалось ему больше похожим на выдумку. Не с ним оно происходило, с каким-то другим человеком, который не задумывался о множественности миров, не видел странные, слишком яркие, слишком реальные сны. Не находил потом отголоски этих снов в жизни и не ждал момента, когда случится что-то невероятное.  
В детстве Бьякуран Джессо не подозревал, что абсолютно спокойно отнесется к возможности заглянуть собственными глазами в десятки, сотни миров. Хотя он не сомневался, что эта игра понравилась бы ему уже тогда.  
Мысли ускользали. Он мог вспомнить эмоции, чувства, какие- то незначительные мелочи, но никак не мог составить картину в целом, и это чертовски раздражало.  
\- Ну? – спрашивает Шоичи, но Бьякурану нечего ему ответить.  
Он понимает принцип работы, он не видит недочетов в алгоритме, но не может, физически не может сосредоточиться на столь точной формулировке, необходимой для создания объекта.  
Досада мешается с раздражением, Джессо вскакивает на ноги, проходится от одной стороны проезжей части до другой, слышит, как его ботинки с шорохом цепляют асфальт, чувствует твердость поверхности, прислоняется к стене дома, рукой проводит по декоративной отделке, и пытается представить под пальцами дверную ручку. Округлую, металлическую ручку на двери собственного кабинета.  
Металл холодит кожу, Бьякуран сжимает пальцы и рефлекторно поворачивает раньше, чем успевает задуматься. За дверью его кабинет. Такой, каким он был в недавнем воспоминании.  
Шоичи неожиданно оказывается рядом, заглядывает через плечо, касается дверной коробки, проверяя е материальность.  
\- Почему так? – спрашивает он отрывисто.  
Пожав плечами, Бьякуран закрывает дверь и садится прямо на асфальт.  
\- Интуитивно, - улыбается он. – Даже логике поддается. Смотри, ты – время, я – пространство. Где-нибудь, в совсем другом мире на этом месте вполне могла бы быть дверь моего кабинета, верно?  
\- Вероятности невероятного, - Шоичи вздыхает и тоже садится на асфальт. – Аномалия, - и, поймав вопросительный взгляд, добавляет, - Ты – аномалия. Невероятная.  
\- Исследовать. Однозначно исследовать, и чем скорее, тем лучше, - серьезно кивает Бьякуран.

Они заканчивают город вместе. Шоичи вспоминает улицы, дома, парки, вытаскивает из небытия пересекающую город реку, а Бьякуран, в свою очередь, добавляет детали. Уточняет параметры, вносит коррективы, наводит красоту и придает окружающему пространству уютный, обжитой вид.  
Джессо чувствует себя фокусником: не способный материализовать воспоминания из воздуха, он таскает с собой бумажный пакет с логотипом магазина сладостей: запустив в него руку, намного проще вспоминать необходимые мелочи. Но самый лучший зефир все равно тот, который получается у Шоичи. Это аксиома.  
Не имея под рукой часов, они не представляют, сколько времени потратили на свою работу, это не имеет значения. Пока Шоичи не вспоминает о необходимости смены времени суток, солнце послушно стоит в зените, и в городе нет ни одной тени. Он похож на детальный, излишне реалистичный макет, на декорации к фильму, чья съемочная группа никак не приедет и не установит аппаратуру.  
Бьякуран был бы не против парочки чудом выживших людей и режиссерского раскладного стула. Увы, ему, как и Шоичи, воскрешение не подвластно, а двери, за которыми он надеется увидеть хоть одно живое существо, ведут в пустоту.

Когда город, наконец, кажется завершенным, они забираются на крышу своего сшитого из осколков воспоминаний дома, и Шоичи вспоминает ночь. Беззвездное небо опрокидывается чернильно-синим куполом, в городе вспыхивают фонари, движутся какие-то мелкие огоньки, и Бьякуран уверен, что это точно не его рук дело. Впрочем, кто знает, что еще мог вспомнить, придумать и сконструировать Ирие Шоичи: на последних этапах доработки он достаточно времени проводил в одной из комнат, переоборудованной им под мастерскую.  
Совсем как в студенчестве.  
Правда, тогда у Ирие был всего лишь стол в их общей комнате, вокруг которого в понятной только Шоичи последовательности громоздились отдельные детали и уже собранные части механизмов. Тянулись к примостившемуся на табурете ноутбуку кабели, что-то, смотанное изолентой, грозилось упасть на пол, но держалось на натянувшемся струной проводе. И в центре всего этого технического хаоса – Ирие Шоичи. В очках, наушниках и с отверткой за ухом.  
Существует где-то в параллельной реальности. Не отвлекать во избежание локального армагеддона.  
Тогда это было забавно.  
Шоичи рассказывает о системе, приводящей огни в движение, чистая механика, электричество не требуется, не может же он все время еще и про электричество помнить, слишком много параллельно запущенных процессов итак вызывают переполнение памяти, голова раскалывается. Бьякурану кажется, что Ирие надо вспомнить, что значит спать. И зачем люди занимаются этим на первый взгляд бессмысленным занятием.  
Он грозится петь Шоичи колыбельные, не слушая возражений и не обращая внимания на то, что никогда не отличался ни слухом, ни голосом. Сходятся они на гитаре и уроках пения. Если впереди вечность, почему бы и не попробовать?  
Шоичи уходит к себе в мастерскую, а Бьякуран предпринимает первую после создания города попытку связаться с другими мирами. Под ним рушится пол, ближайшая стена идет трещинами и в провалах сквозит пустота. Крылья вспыхивают на мгновение, неловко бьют по воздуху, но сил не хватает. Бессилие будит ярость, в ней, казалось бы, так легко черпать энергию, но Джессо не хватает ее даже на то, чтобы полностью сформировать кокон.   
Отодвинувшись от провала, он прислоняется к стене и то ли теряет сознание, то ли, впервые за бесконечно-долгое время, засыпает.   
Сны не предусмотрены.

Он пытается еще несколько раз, снова и снова пространство вокруг рушится. Бьякуран заменяет разрушенные части комнат, словно код переписывает. Вместо светлого пластика – темный, гладкий камень, вместо легких вертикальных жалюзи – тяжелые шторы. Стены изнутри дома начинают напоминать стены снаружи, пусть не такие шершавые, но лишенные привычной фактуры. Складывается впечатление, что дом – живой. Более живой, чем его собственные обитатели.  
Бьякуран был бы не прочь с этим поспорить, но раз за разом, восстанавливая разрушенное, он хочет вернуть все в изначальное состояние, а под пальцами упрямо проступает черный камень. В итоге Джессо предпочитает сделать вид, что так оно и задумывалось.  
Шоичи не одобряет его попыток. Он пытается создать видимость повседневной жизни, больше не материализует ничего из пустоты, за продуктами честно ходит в магазин, пытается готовить.  
То, что он приносит, мало похоже на еду.   
То, что он готовит, убило бы любого живого человека.  
Бьякуран улыбается и просит добавки.  
Бьякуран видит, насколько Шоичи становится скучно.  
Программа «обыкновенная жизнь» выполнила недопустимую операцию и будет закрыта.

Бьякуран пристально смотрит на лицо уснувшего прямо за столом Шоичи, на выгоревшие рыжеватые ресницы, на медные волосы, волнистые, торчащие во все стороны. Слишком жесткие на ощупь, неспособные находиться в порядке.  
Джессо способен подобрать десятки сравнений, красиво и образно обрисовать открывшуюся его взгляду картину, но вместо этого он садится на стол, сдвинув несколько стопок распечаток, потеснив коробку с дисками и неосторожно смахнув обертку от шоколадки. Садится и продолжает смотреть, словно хочет, чтобы это мгновение покоя отпечаталось у него на сетчатке, чтобы вечно видеть только это умиротворенное лицо, бледную кожу в едва заметных, с трудом угадывающихся веснушках, расчерченную тенями от висящих под лампой проводов.  
Где бы они ни были, Ирие не мог представить себе жизнь без техники, с которой когда-то так увлеченно возился. Он принимал новые правила игры, но искренне радовался, когда и без того уже известные ему – теперь – факты подтверждались исследованиями, которые он не успел завершить до катастрофы, а теперь, наконец-то, довел до ума.  
Это было знаком: если Шоичи с головой погружается в прошлое, воссоздает, проектирует, собирает механизмы родом из закончившейся слишком давно жизни, Бьякурану самое время позаботиться о том, чтобы им нашлось применение. Пусть что-нибудь случится. Путь глаза Ирие загорятся предвкушением поединка, пусть он, наконец, выберется из своего кокона проводов и сдаст чертову техническую крепость.  
Бьякурану доставляет удовольствие побеждать, когда Шоичи сражается в полную силу. Только так, только когда можно превзойти, захватить, стать лучше. И увидеть в зеленых глазах все многообразие эмоций, от ярости до страсти.  
Им никогда не наскучит.  
Джессо ласково гладит рыжие волосы, улыбается, смотрит пристально, а потом выключает свет и покидает комнату, переоборудованную Шоичи под лабораторию. Конечно, намного приятнее засыпать вместе, но если Ирие так важен этот осколок прошлого, он, Бьякуран, вполне может потерпеть.  
А потом взыскать по полной программе.

Воспоминания о свете, о цветах – самые странные. Они вспышками возникают в пространстве, распускаются диковинными цветами, льнут к коже, тянутся к живому, проходят насквозь и распадаются на мельчайшие частицы.  
Бьякуран пальцами скользит по шершавой стене, серой, скучной, и она расцветает зелеными всполохами, проступает витиеватый узор, на мгновение выхватывая из темноты кусочек картины прошлого, и снова исчезает в безвременье. Развлечение, которое, кажется, никогда не надоест.   
Стационарные источники света вспоминать намного проще, будь это настольная лампа или массивный уличный фонарь, старинный, с тяжелыми коваными украшениями. Пока ты помнишь свет, он есть. У Шоичи как-то получается помнить о нем даже во сне, и это восхищает Джессо: сам он каждый раз просыпается в кромешном мраке, и только после этого разгорается под потолком приглушенный желтый свет.  
Бьякуран вспоминает дверь в свой кабинет, ловит пальцами дверную ручку и поворачивает ее. Огромная комната, окно во всю стену, панорамный вид на ночной город по ту сторону бронированного стекла. Хмыкнув, он закрывает дверь и восстанавливает в памяти совершенно другое место.  
Библиотека университета.  
Он идет вдоль стеллажей, касается пальцами массивных деревянных полок, дотрагивается до истертых переплетов, блуждает бессмысленно по помещению, не акцентируя внимание на том, что содержимое полок идентично. Все они, от пола и до теряющегося в сумраке потолка заставлены фотоальбомами. Теми, которые так любят дарить на праздники. Металлические уголки, тиснение, строгая, но стильная отделка – они занимают все пространство, насколько хватает глаз.   
Бьякуран интереса ради вытаскивает один из них, берет под мышку и направляется к широкому столу, отделяющему один ряд стеллажей от другого.   
Стул жесткий, неудобный, со слишком прямой спинкой. На таком не высидишь долго, и мысли все будут далеко не о тяге к знаниям, а о том, что было бы неплохо в следующий раз прихватить с собой подушку. Чистая правда, так оно и было, слишком уж эти воспоминания крепко въелись в память.  
На обложке альбома ни следа пыли, хотя нельзя сказать, что он выглядит новым. Будто его не раз доставали, протирали полку, смахивали с корешка пыль и ставили на место, но не открывали ни разу: переплет скрипит, раскрываясь под пальцами Бьякурана, страницы заламываются у основания, и хочется провести ладонью, разглаживая, как это бывает с новыми книгами. Джессо даже склоняет голову, принюхиваясь, пытаясь ощутить запах типографской краски, но его нет: то ли стерся из памяти, то ли не место ему в странном альбоме из странной библиотеки.  
На жестких листах тисненого картона нет ни строчки, фотографии лишены дат и подписей, но эти события Бьякурану слишком знакомы.  
Он улыбается: интересный способ покопаться в собственной памяти. Нетривиальный.

Первая неожиданность настигает Бьякурана в тот момент, когда он понимает: пусть знакомые до последней подробности, эти воспоминания принадлежат прочим его воплощениям. Каждый стеллаж – отдельный мир, отдельная жизнь, отличающаяся от прочих.   
Положив альбом у того стеллажа, из которого его вытащил, Джессо подходит к следующему и, отыскав ту же полку и отсчитав нужный том, повторяет процедуру. И так – несколько раз подряд. В той же последовательности разложив альбомы на столе, он по очереди открывает их и, всматриваясь в местами смазанные фотографии, сравнивает события, происходящие на них.   
Он видит собственный выпускной в разных вузах, на разных специальностях. Видит, как работает журналистом, не помышляя о захвате мира, как покоряет эстраду в составе небольшого коллектива, играющего на стыке классической электроники и дарквейва. Вокал – Бьякуран Джессо. Соло-гитара – Ирие Шоичи, талантливый самоучка из Японии.  
Они ругаются на первой же репетиции, импульсивный, излишне эмоциональный Джессо уходит, хлопнув дверью, но не успевает пройти и десятка шагов, как дверь распахивается снова. Его хватают за ворот модной кожаной куртки и практически волокут обратно, объясняя, что работа в коллективе строится не на желаниях его, Бьякурана, левой пятки, а на компромиссах. И решения принимают все вместе. И никакой, даже самый чистый на свете голос не дает Бьякурану права вести себя подобным образом.  
Ирие еще что-то говорит, но его слова доносятся как сквозь вату. И это – вторая неожиданность: погружение в память собственного параллельного «я» вышло излишне реалистичным.   
К следующему альбому Бьякуран наклоняется с опаской, надеясь, что успеет вовремя прервать контакт: путешествия в параллельные реальности отбирают слишком много сил. Даже если это всего лишь воспоминания.  
Страницы уже шелестят под пальцами, Джессо ищет необходимую страницу, когда приходит осознание, и это – третья и последняя неожиданность.  
Никогда прежде он не видел рядом с собой в параллельных мирах Шоичи. Даже упоминания не находил. Он искал, спрашивал прочие свои «я», но те ничего не слышали о подобном человеке. Складывалось впечатление, что во всех остальных мирах Ирие Шоичи попросту не существовало.  
И вдруг он появляется в один момент. Первый альбом, второй, третий, Бьякуран пролистывает их поверхностно, вглядывается в выгоревшие кадры и видит. Повсюду видит его рядом с собой. Они неразрывно связаны, где бы ни находились.  
«И все это – воспоминания», - неожиданно осознает Джессо. Погибшие, уничтоженные миры. Во всех прочих, успевших уцелеть, Шоичи нет. Не существует и не будет существовать.  
От этого становится больно.  
И все-таки идея, посетившая в тот момент голову Бьякурана, отнюдь не кажется ему безумной.

Он врывается в мастерскую и будит Шоичи. Глаза Бьякурана горят восторгом и предвкушением.  
\- Шо-чан, вставай! Мне срочно нужно кое-что тебе показать! Вставай же, Шо-чан! – он почти кричит, трясет за плечи, тянет за руки и, стоит только Ирие открыть глаза, пытается вывалить на того ворох информации.  
На щеке Шоичи отпечатались кромки листов бумаги, он зевает и трет глаза, но послушно идет за Бьякураном, едва не приплясывающим на ходу.  
Джессо втаскивает его в библиотеку и широким жестом властелина Вселенной обводит помещение.  
\- Предлагаю самую увлекательную игру на свете. Хочешь сыграть в себя, Шо-чан?  
В глазах Ирие непонимание, он ошарашено моргает, пытаясь понять, проснулся он или продолжает спать.  
Джессо вытаскивает с ближайшей полки первый попавшийся альбом и, раскрыв наугад, протягивает его Шоичи.  
\- Это все – воспоминания. Наши воспоминания из разных миров. Они разрушились раньше, чем я осознал свою силу.  
Ирие с недоверием смотрит на него, на жесткие страницы, на вкривь и вкось вклеенные снимки, но все-таки касается обложки и на первом же кадре встречает свой собственный сосредоточенный взгляд.

Первое прослушивание в студии звукозаписи, у Шоичи с собой компакт-диск, на котором - три любовно сведенных трека. Гитарные импровизации, минимум вокала, нейтральные тексты и мягкий, ненавязчивый ритм. Легкая музыка, лишенная даже намека на агрессию.  
Продюсер хмурится, включает второй трек повторно, но на середине останавливает и поднимает на Ирие тяжелый взгляд.  
\- Значит, вы считаете, что у этой музыки есть потенциал? – интересуется он, и Шоичи чувствует, что ладони его становятся липкими и холодными. Страшно настолько, что аж подташнивает.  
Он не боялся возвращаться с репетиций через самый неспокойный район города. Он играл в барах, славящихся дурной репутацией. Он пел на улицах, даже зная, что это тоже не самый безопасный способ заработка. И все же продолжал, не боялся. А какой-то человек в щегольском костюме, с презрительно поджатыми узкими губами вызывает у него трепет, потому что уверен, что способен решать судьбу музыки Ирие.  
Нерешительность сменяется злостью, Шоичи упрямо вскидывает подбородок.  
\- Да, есть, – произносит он и мысленно вычеркивает эту студию из списка возможных работодателей.  
\- И правильно считаешь, - раздается со стороны двери. Там, облокотившись о стену, стоит его ровесник. Высветленные до белого, его волосы торчат во все стороны. Рваные джинсы увешаны цепочками и усеяны серебристыми клепками, - Червелло, подписывай контракт, не прогадаешь.  
Продюсер оборачивается на голос, думает возразить, но вместо этого задает вопрос:   
\- С чего ты так решил, Джессо?  
Тот пожимает плечами и расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Мне скучно. Чтобы держать уровень, необходимо постоянное противостояние. Конфликт – двигатель прогресса.  
Джессо пересекает комнату и поднимает со стола надписанную маркером коробочку от компакт-диска.   
\- Ну так что? – светлые его глаза смотрят прямо в душу Ирие. - Будешь сражаться со мной, Шо-чан?  
\- Буду, – во взгляде Шоичи решимость. – Кто лидирует?  
Джессо смеется, ресницы у него снежно-белые.  
\- Конечно, я.

\- Вот, слышал? – Бьякуран выхватывает фотоальбом из рук, возвращая Шоичи в реальность. Тот еще несколько минут стоит ошарашенный, не в силах прийти в себя.  
\- Это оно, - продолжает Джессо, возвращая альбом на полку, - Эта фраза звучит в каждом воспоминании, где есть мы оба. Мы же всегда соревнуемся. Наверное, это и есть судьба, да, Шо-чан?  
Шоичи кивает, слушая предельно внимательно.  
\- Так вот, - заложив руки за голову, Бьякуран идет вдоль стеллажей. - У меня складывается впечатление, что мы мертвы. Погибли при взрыве. Наша история должна была также отправиться сюда, занять отдельный шкаф и пылиться здесь до скончания века, но аномалия, возникшая во время разрушения мира, вызвала сбой системы. Поэтому мы попали в архив частично материальными.  
«Резервные копии миров», - думает Ирие, окидывая взглядом огромное помещение библиотеки. - «Вот они какие. Как бы их ещё загрузить куда-нибудь»  
\- Ты слушаешь меня, Шо-чан? – Бьякуран машет ладонью перед его лицом и, удостоверившись, что все внимание Шоичи вновь обращено к нему, продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало. – Мы можем активировать эти записи, просматривать их, если потребуется, несколько раз. Так почему бы не начать вести подсчет? В зависимости от мира перевес то на твоей стороне, то на моей. Выиграет тот, у кого в сумме получится больше, идет?  
Идея, как профессионально убить вечность.  
Шоичи идея нравится. По крайней мере, скучать не придется.  
И он всегда хотел быть музыкантом.

Вселенная простиралась перед ним, выпотрошенная, рухнувшая навзничь, раскинувшаяся смирившейся со своей участью жертвой. Бьякуран смотрел на нее восторженно, с плохо скрываемой нежностью, и это вызывало жгучую, стыдную, отчаянную ревность, от которой кружилась голова и подрагивали в напряжении стиснутые в кулаки руки.  
Бьякуран смотрел на Вселенную, а Шоичи смотрел на Бьякурана, и мечтал, чтобы поверженное мироздание рассыпалось в пыль, чтобы остановилось вращение планет.  
Он опомнился лишь в тот момент, когда голова отозвалась резкой болью, заломило виски, сдавило, вызывая тихое шипение сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Самопровозглашенный хранитель равновесия потянулся к Джессо и прислонился лбом к его плечу, чтобы не видеть восторга в светлых глазах. Пусть Бьякуран будет счастлив, пусть возится с долгожданной игрушкой, ему, Шоичи, не жалко. Почти.  
Внимание – наркотик, к которому слишком быстро привыкаешь, его хочется все больше, и ты день за днем стремишься получить еще хоть немного все новыми и новыми способами. Ирие исполнил обещание и принес поверженную вселенную к ногам самого важного человека, но не ожидал, что вместо благодарности, вместо болезненной нежности, которую он не всегда мог понять, получит непонимание во взгляде и полную отстраненность.  
Словно какое-то там мироздание было важнее Ирие Шоичи.  
Ревность убивает.  
В один момент Шоичи задумался о том, чтобы уничтожить мир раз и навсегда, не оставляя больше путей к отступлению, не допуская ошибок, не оставляя никого в живых. Идеальный Армагеддон. В конце концов, они репетировали его тысячи раз.  
Шоичи хочется отмотать время назад, но на этом витке временной воронки он уже исчерпал свои силы.  
\- И что мне с ней делать? – в задумчивости спросил Бьякуран, обращаясь, скорее, к пустоте, чем к замершему за его спиной Ирие.  
Тот пожал плечами и закрыл глаза. Лучше не видеть. Не думать. Представить, что победа все так же далеко, что она вообще недостижима.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, - пробурчал он, - Вообще, твой ход.  
Джессо рассмеялся, шагнул прочь так резко, что Шоичи едва не упал, слишком положившись на его спину, как на опору.  
Бьякуран раскинул руки, запрокинул голову к небу и смех его, казалось, прокатился над Вселенной, заставляя звезды отозваться звоном. Шоичи знал, что это невозможно, но ничего не мог поделать со своими ассоциациями: там, где был Бьякуран, можно было забыть обо всех физических законах, удерживающих мироздание от разрушения. Потому что слова, которыми описаны эти законы, формулы, которыми описаны их основные принципы, придуманы людьми. Записаны на бумаге, оцифрованы, переведены в двоичный код.   
Они слишком поверхностны. Во все продолжающемся пути сквозь новые и новые варианты развития событий приходится мыслить более масштабными категориями.  
Физика не сработает там, где распахиваются за спиной белоснежные крылья.   
Записанные на бумаге законы отступают, когда время скручивается в спираль, когда его можно повернуть вспять. Единственный раз на каждую грань Вселенной, но все-таки можно.  
\- Я хотел подарить ее тебе, - Бьякуран резко обрывает смех, выглядит самую малость расстроенным, и много более - обиженным. – Ты всегда меня опережаешь, Шо-чан.  
\- Неужели? – переспрашивает Ирие так, что не ясно, к какому утверждению относится его вопрос, - Тогда кто лидирует?  
Улыбка вновь освещает лицо Бьякурана, чистая, искренняя, без тени безумия, которое Шоичи раз за разом пытался увидеть.   
\- Конечно, я.

Вырваться из воспоминаний оказалось не так-то легко, Шоичи захлебывается воздухом давно погибшего мира, безумный его взгляд мечется по потолку, по стенам и шкафам, пока не фокусируется, наконец, на встревоженном лице Бьякурана.  
\- Что? – спрашивает он, помогая Шоичи подняться.  
\- Слишком близко к нашей реальности, - отзывается Ирие, убирая с лица отросшую челку, - Ты лидируешь.  
Бьякуран улыбается и с видом профессионального фокусника вытягивает с полки новый фотоальбом.  
\- Продолжаем? – спрашивает он, и Шоичи ничего не остается, кроме как кивнуть и облизнуться в предвкушении.

Бой не стихает ни на минуту, он перемещается на нижние этажи базы. Отряды Миллефиоре оставляют после себя заваленные трупами солдат Вонголы коридоры, продвигаясь к своей цели семимильными шагами.  
Солдат Вонголы.   
В какой момент противостояние мафиозных семей переросло в масштабную войну, не смогли бы сказать даже те, кто застал объединение Джессо и Джильо Неро. Не вспомнили бы Хранители Вонголы, мальчишки, которым слишком рано пришлось повзрослеть.  
Зато точно сказал бы Савада Тсунаеши, будь он еще жив.  
Шоичи вдохнул безвкусный, десятки раз пропущенный сквозь фильтры воздух, выдохнул и, расправив плечи, поднялся навстречу ворвавшимся в лабораторию захватчикам. Среди них не было того, кто жаждал забрать его жизнь, ему нечего было бояться людей, вооруженных коробочками.  
Пламя пройдет насквозь, не останется ничего.  
Ирие Шоичи улыбается самыми уголками губ, стягивает очки и трет лоб, пытаясь разгладить пальцами ставшую уже привычной морщинку, залегшую между бровей. Он опирается о край стола, поправляет лабораторный халат, разглаживая складки, потом, словно что-то решив, снимает его и, аккуратно свернув, кладет прямо на клавиатуру ноутбука. Разглаживает еще раз, так тщательно, как только возможно. Сверху опускаются узкие, так и не ставшие привычными очки в тонкой металлической оправе.  
Два десятка захватчиков держат его на прицеле, их напряженные руки скоро начнут дрожать, но реши они даже закрыть глаза - с такого расстояния промахнуться практически невозможно.  
Улыбка становится шире, Шоичи смотрит на сорванную с петель дверь лаборатории, на зияющий черной дырой дверной проем, от которого тянутся по полу клочья горького черного дыма, воняющего паленым пластиком и горелым мясом.   
В ожидании Ирие задумчиво поворачивает большим пальцем правой руки массивное кольцо, надетое на средний. Распахнутые крылья цепляют кожу, оставляя тонкие белые следы, но не ранят.   
Тишина в лаборатории такая, что можно услышать, как под полом гудят генераторы этажом ниже, как натужно шипит кулер ноутбука, решетку которого закрыла свесившаяся ткань халата. Шоичи продолжает ждать, и нацеленное на него оружие дрожит в руках захватчиков.  
Он как раз успевает устать от нелепости этой сцены, когда перепачканный копотью, но, тем не менее, сияющий глава Миллефиоре наконец добирается до лаборатории. Снимает шлем и, одарив ошарашенных подчиненных сверкающей улыбкой, бросается через линию огня прямо к Ирие. Раскинув руки, порывисто обнимает его за плечи, сжимает в объятиях и счастливо смеется.  
\- Шо-чан забыл их, - восторг в его голосе искренностью мог поспорить с восторгом ребенка. Пальцем коснувшись переносицы Шоичи и скользнув до самого кончика, Бьякуран с заговорщицким видом вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана форменной куртки футляр с очками. Старыми, массивными очками в широкой оправе из зеленого пластика.  
\- Я решил вернуть их Шо-чану, - торжественно возвестил он и водрузил очки на нос Ирие.  
Сделав шаг назад, Бьякуран оглядел его с головы до ног, кивнул удовлетворенно и обнял еще раз. Руки Шоичи легли ему на талию, чуть сминая жесткую белую ткань.  
Прищурившись коварно, Джессо потянулся за поцелуем, по остановился, натолкнувшись на спокойный, слишком серьезный взгляд Шоичи.  
\- Продолжаем? – спросил тот, с явным сожалением в голосе опуская руки.  
\- Продолжаем, - согласно кивнул Бьякуран и тяжело вздохнул. - Но я просто обязан был их тебе вернуть.  
Улыбнувшись, Шоичи не удержался и призраком поцелуя коснулся уголка его губ.  
\- Спасибо, - руки его дернулись, словно желая еще раз притянуть Джессо ближе. - Так намного лучше, – и, помолчав, добавил: – Кто лидирует?  
Бьякуран отвернулся, надевая шлем. Из-под слоя пластика голос его прозвучал глухо.  
\- Конечно, я.

\- Кто? – выдыхает Бьякуран практически в губы Шоичи, когда тот приходит в себя.  
\- Ты, - шепчет тот, все еще захваченный воспоминанием, придвигаясь ближе и обнимая Джессо за плечи.  
Ирие тянется к нему за поцелуем, голод, подогретый той, навсегда потерянной жизнью, жжет изнутри, заставляя совершать необдуманные поступки.  
\- Стой, - шепчет Бьякуран, отворачивается, губы Шоичи соскальзывают по щеке, сухие, обветренные, желанные. - Стой, Шо-чан, жалеть будешь.  
Но глаза у него совсем шальные, безумные, горят этим голодом, и Шоичи ловит лицо Бьякурана в ладони, целует порывисто, жарко, до того жарко, что ноги подкашиваются, и надо бы найти опору, но тут Джессо обнимает его, и можно позволить коленям дрожать, можно раствориться в звенящей тишине, отдавая себя на волю ощущений.  
Они опускаются на пол, сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, вцепившись в руки, в плечи, переплетя пальцы, не в силах остановить прикосновение, не прерывая поцелуя, судорожно втягивая воздух, стоит губам приоткрыться хоть на мгновение.  
Бьякуран стягивает с Шоичи очки, пытается отложить их подальше, чтобы не задеть случайно, не раздавить, Ирие ловит его руки, сжимает запястья, сумбурно скользит по коже, утягивая в невозможный, упоительно безумный вихрь прикосновений.  
\- Стой, - пытается повторить Бьякуран. - Мы же еще не доиграли.  
Он отстраняется, тяжело дыша, пытается улыбнуться, сказать хоть что-нибудь осмысленное, но только смотрит на растрепанного, зацелованного Шоичи. Настроенного настолько решительно, насколько это вообще возможно.  
\- Хочешь продолжения? – наконец выдает Джессо, и надеется, что улыбка его достаточно соблазнительна, чтобы заинтересовать, но недостаточно, чтобы спровоцировать. Пальцы его нащупывают очередной фотоальбом, Бьякуран сам не сможет сказать, откуда их, рассыпанных вокруг, столько. - После первой же твоей победы.  
Будто принимая вызов, Шоичи раскрывает альбом на первой попавшейся странице. Бьякурану очень хочется проиграть.

Поезд вот-вот тронется, остаются считанные секунды, когда на перрон с сумками наперевес вбегают двое молодых людей. Не раздумывая ни мгновения один из них закидывает сумку в ближайший вагон, запрыгивает, игнорируя ступени, и оборачивается, протягивая руку второму, который не успевает, катастрофически не успевает, сумка оттягивает его руки, дыхание давно уже сбилось, и он явно теряет последние силы.  
\- Давай, Шо-чан! – поезд трогается, дверь вагона начинает медленно, но неумолимо закрываться, от входа на платформу наперерез бегущему несется несколько человек в черном.   
Успевший запрыгнуть в вагон Бьякуран прижимает дверь плечом, огрызается на окрик проводницы, протягивает руку, желая поймать, зацепить, втянуть в поезд, набирающий ход.  
\- Шо-чан, быстрее! – кричит он, упирается ногой в верхнюю ступеньку и, высунувшись больше, чем наполовину, ловит товарища за предплечье. Оступившись Шоичи раздирает колено об асфальт перрона, но в этот момент тот заканчивается, и Ирие оказывается повисшим в воздухе на руке Бьякурана.   
Сделав неимоверное усилие, тот втягивает его в вагон, крепко прижимает к себе и падает на пол, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Больше никогда, - хрипит Шоичи, - никогда, слышишь, Джессо? В следующий раз мы подаем заявление на отпуск официально. И вовремя. Вовремя, ты слышишь меня?  
\- Конечно, Шо-чан, - довольно кивает Бьякуран и наконец обращает внимание на нависшую над ними разъяренную проводницу.  
Виновато улыбаясь, всем своим видом демонстрируя раскаяние и смирение, он шарит по многочисленным карманам куртки, в то время как Шоичи копается в сумке. Собственно, оба паспорта с билетами вместе оказываются именно у него.   
Протягивая их проводнице, Ирие говорит какие-то бессмысленные, официальные, заученные еще в самом начале учебы фразы. Как ни странно, это действует, женщина на глазах успокаивается, проверяет билеты и пропускает в вагон.  
\- Джессо, - Шоичи готовится произнести еще одну гневную речь. Теперь, когда он успел отдышаться, сделать это намного проще, чем задыхаясь, лежа в обнимку с напарником на полу тамбура.  
\- Да-да, я понял, - отмахивается тот, - вовремя. Заранее. Официально. Ты зануда, Шо-чан. Так же намного интереснее.   
Солнце бьет в стекла и освещает его лицо.  
\- Кстати, я все-таки успел первым, - продолжает Бьякуран, и улыбка его становится шире.  
Упав на сидение, Ирие вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана пиджака небольшую записную книжку.  
\- Тоже верно, - кивает он, пытаясь найти нужную страницу, - получается, кто сейчас лидирует?  
\- Конечно, я, - смеется Бьякуран, и в голосе его торжество.

\- Да уж, не повезло, - констатирует факт Джессо, откладывая очередное воспоминание в сторону, - а ничего более интересного у нас нет? Я вот так и не понял, кем мы работали. В службе безопасности, что ли?  
Шоичи отрицательно качает головой и прислоняется спиной к одному из стеллажей.   
\- Мы разрабатывали системы наблюдения. Государственный заказ, полная секретность, отпуска по согласованию за год, все ограничения, какие только возможны. Ты решил, что это нездраво и, оставив заявления на столе начальника, потащил меня на вокзал. А вот куда мы ехали, я не знаю.  
Бьякуран растянулся на полу, расчистив место среди раскиданных томов. Прищурившись, он рассматривал мозаику на потолке, на которую раньше не обращал внимания.  
\- И все-таки хотелось бы чего-то более интересного, - с тоской возвестил он, - шпионы всякие, супер-агенты, перестрелки и погони, - он дирижировал руками в такт собственным словам.  
\- Скучаешь по фильмам про агента-007? – не удержавшись, съязвил Шоичи. Взгляд, адресованный ему Джессо, способен был заставить раскаяться даже самого прожженного грешника, но на Ирие уже не действовал: слишком долго они друг друга знали. Теперь – действительно знали.  
Заглянуть в чужие воспоминания - все равно что покопаться в мыслях, в чувствах, разложить все по полочкам, препарировать и рассмотреть под микроскопом. Это очень личное, даже слишком, но ничто не увлекает так сильно, как чья-то жизнь, накрепко сплетенная с твоей.  
\- Все, Шо-чан, мне лениво, - сообщил Бьякуран, закрыв глаза, - теперь ты выбирай. Вот в той стороне мы вообще еше ничего не видели. Может, все-таки супер-агенты?  
Усмехнувшись, Шоичи двинулся вдоль полок, рассматривая идентичные на вид темные корешки. Ему хотелось чего-нибудь спокойного и со счастливым финалом. Каждый раз, вырываясь из объятий воспоминания, он все равно успевал заглянуть в самый конец, на последнюю страницу.  
Они умирали. Они, черт возьми, всегда умирали молодыми.  
Но для составления статистики данных все еще было недостаточно. Следовало идти до конца.  
Шоичи вытащил альбом наугад и двинулся обратно к Бьякурану, на ходу перелистывая страницы.

 

Он открыл глаза в тот момент, когда облачная сфера сомкнулась над головой.  
«Замечательно», - успел еще подумать Ирие, когда спину вскользь зацепил один из растущих на глазах шипов, - «Это будет самая нелепая смерть из всех возможных».  
Приготовившись уже к возможной атаке, Шоичи постарался сжаться покомпактнее, стать незаметным, но оказалось, что в сфере он один.  
С той стороны преграды не доносилось ни звука, но судя по тому, как дрожали стены, казалось, что там кипит нешуточный поединок. Очередной взрыв снаружи - и сфера отлетает в сторону, отброшенная от эпицентра мощной ударной волной. Уцепившись за один из шипов, Шоичи успевает удержаться на месте, не напоровшись на остальные. Ему становится страшно.  
Переговоры с Вонголой, несколько успешных совместных с Миллефиоре операций, маячащий впереди долгосрочный договор - все это рухнуло в одночасье. В тот день, когда, попав в абсолютно нелепую засаду, погиб Сасагава Рехей.  
Добровольно вызвавшийся быть заложником на стороне Вонголы, Ирие не смог доказать, что засада – не дело рук Миллефиоре: советник Десятого, Гокудера Хаято, готов был обвинить Босса Шоичи, Бьякурана Джессо, во всех смертных грехах оптом, не размениваясь на поиск доказательств.  
Впрочем, Савада Тсунаеши не стал сразу подписывать Ирие смертный приговор, позволил тому предложить свою версию развития событий и даже связаться с Бьякураном, чтобы тот своим поведением подтвердил или опроверг причастность семьи Миллефиоре к происходящему. Но его личный номер не отвечал, и надежда Шоичи на непричастность Босса таяла с каждым часом.  
В тот момент, когда Ирие уже задумался было о самоубийстве, Савада предложил вариант, которого не ожидал никто, включая его Хранителей.  
Пусть Шоичи займет место Сасагавы. Пусть пройдет испытание.  
Не успел он подумать, что смерть была бы неплохим исходом, особняк Вонголы содрогнулся до основания, жалобно тренькнули стекла, а где-то в коридоре надрывно завыла сирена. Моментально активированная защитная система превратила особняк в неприступную крепость, окна скрылись под слоем металла, перекрыты были почти все выходы, а обитатели особняка готовились к обороне.  
Ни паники, ни лишних передвижений, складывалось впечатление, словно на Вонголу каждый день устраивают массированные атаки с применением тяжелой артиллерии. Савада вытащил из ящика стола увесистую рацию, настроил, связался с кем-то и, выслушав доклад, резко помрачнел.  
\- Заложник должен остаться в живых, - бросил он, переходя в гипер-режим, и покинул комнату.   
Хибари Кея пожал плечами и заключил Шоичи в облачную сферу. Защита, конечно, одна из лучших, ничего не впустит и никого не выпустит, но смущало ограниченное количество кислорода. Ирие попытался, конечно, расходовать его экономно, но воздух – не деньги и не ресурсы, в кромешной тьме, чувствуя подкрадывающееся головокружение, его количество слишком сложно измерить и уж тем более рассчитать необходимый для жизнедеятельности минимум в единицу времени.  
Когда темнота перед глазами расцвела радужными всполохами, Шоичи успел смириться с тем, что смерть его неизбежна. Он жалел только о том, что так и не узнает, причастен Бьякуран к покушению или нет.  
Верить или не верить можно было сколько угодно: когда речь шла о Джессо, исход мог быть любым. Одна вторая, пятьдесят на пятьдесят.   
Закрыв глаза, Ирие лег на пол, положил под голову руки и начал считать удары сердца, которое, казалось, стучало все медленнее и медленнее.  
На сто пятьдесят первом ударе Бькуран Джессо разорвал облачную сферу пополам.  
\- Успел, - с облегчением улыбнулся он, и эта улыбка была последним, что увидел Шоичи, прежде чем потерять сознание.

В следующий раз он приходит в себя на больничной койке. За дверью палаты разгорелся нешуточный спор.  
\- Я все ещё считаю, что не стоит ему доверять, - тихо, шепот на самой грани шипения. Гокудера Хаято, все еще пылающий праведным гневом. - Это Солнце предаст нас, Десятый. Не имеет смысла проводить испытание, он не заменит Рехея. Ему нужно другое Небо.  
«Так и есть», - соглашается Шоичи с Хранителем Урагана. - «Совершенно другое». Он закрывает глаза и улыбается: если он жив и в больнице, значит Бьякуран действительно спас его, значит он невиновен и договору с Вонголой ничего не угрожает.  
Просто их подставили.  
\- Доброе утро, Шо-чан, - раздается со стороны окна. Бьякуран собственной персоной, словно дворовый мальчишка, сидит на подоконнике, в руках у него пакет из ближайшего супермаркета, в нем яблоки и апельсины вперемешку с упаковками маршмеллоу. – Ты герой и заслуживаешь награды, - продолжает он, спрыгнув на пол, - прошел сразу два испытания, выжил в облачной сфере и еще способен улыбаться. Ты потрясающий, Шо-чан. Настоящее Солнце, - говорит он, а потом склоняется к лицу Ирие и шепчет на выдохе: - Мое.  
\- Два? – хрипит Шоичи, чувствуя себя так, словно в горло ему насыпали песка со жгучим перцем.  
\- Именно, - кивает Джессо и, словно прочитав мысли, берет с тумбочки бутылку минеральной воды. Приподнимает Ирие за плечи, подносит горлышко к его губам и позволяет напиться вдоволь. – Ты прошел испытание Вонголы и можешь стать Хранителем Солнца. И ты прошел мое испытание. На верность.   
Не убери Джессо бутылку вовремя, Шоичи бы поперхнулся, так много захотелось ему в этот момент высказать Боссу.  
\- Ты зря ругаешься, Шо-чан, - Бьякуран поднимает руки в воздух и смеется, - это тебе в плюс.  
\- Неужто, - хмурится Ирие и отворачивается к стене. - И кто из нас при этом в выигрыше.  
Смех Босса режет слух.  
\- Конечно, я.

\- Почему? – отшвырнув альбом прочь, Шоичи оседает на пол, схватившись за голову. – Почему в каждом мире, каждый чертов раз ты ухитряешься все испортить?   
Он отталкивает руки Бьякурана, попытавшегося обнять его за плечи. Горло дерет, кажется, возвращается удушье, но этого быть не может, просто эмоции. Эмоции, от которых намного больнее, чем от любых физических повреждений.  
\- Тебе вечно нужно мировое господство и всеобщее признание. Толпы людей, заглядывающих тебе в рот, и абсолютная власть. Зачем тебе это все, Бьякуран? Зачем?  
Слова, злые, бьющие наотмашь слова, срываются с губ раньше, чем Шоичи успевает подумать. Совсем как тогда, на самом краю света. Маски слетают, обнажая человечность. Ту, настоящую, которой стоит бояться намного больше любого изобретенного оружия или нерукотворного катаклизма.   
Джессо смотрит на него молча. Стоит, склонив голову к плечу, волосы его в беспорядке торчат в разные стороны, но даже такой, усталый, растерянный, принимающий обвинения и не говорящий ни слова против Бьякуран все равно выглядит властелином Вселенной.  
\- На самом мне нужен ты, Шо-чан. Только ты, - он пожимает плечами и идет прочь, скрывается между стеллажами, оставляя Ирие одного. - Но почему-то тебе обязательно каждый раз необходимо спасать мир.  
В ярости Шоичи швыряет фотоальбом ему вслед и закрывает лицо руками.  
Замкнутый круг. Не разомкнуть, не исправить, они оба окончательно и бесповоротно мертвы, а там, в уцелевшей реальности, Бьякуран остался один, это значит, скоро оставшиеся миры тоже превратятся в воспоминания, займут положенное им место на стеллажах необъятной библиотеки.

Бьякурана нет ни в кабинете, ни в спальне, ни на кухне. Его вообще нигде нет, словно исчез в одно мгновение, отправился бродить по улицам картонно-декоративного города. Но с крыши открывался замечательный обзор, а беловолосая макушка так ни разу и не мелькнула в поле зрения.  
И не позвонить. Не написать. Не попросить прощения.  
Шоичи искал его, бродил бесцельно по улицам, натыкаясь на углы домов, на фонарные столбы, не замечая низких ограждений и собственноручно растянутых на земле проводов – последствий очередного эксперимента.  
Он бродил бы и дальше и вспомнил бы про ночь, только кольнуло сердце неприятное предчувствие: что, если дверь в библиотеку исчезнет? Наверняка, если поискать лучше, найдутся варианты решения проблемы. Найдётся компромисс, и они обязательно смогут наконец поговорить по душам, искренне, пусть даже придётся снова кричать, ругаться и сбрасывать маски. Это достаточная цена за честность.  
Больше гулкой пустоты комнат Шоичи боялся обнаружить дома обессиленное тело Бьякурана, отдавшего последние капли пламени за попытку связаться с реальным миром.  
Можно ли умереть в посмертии? Бьякуран Джессо способен на всё.

Но в доме никого нет, и Шоичи на ощупь пробирается по коридорам, забыв про свет: какой в нём прок, когда светить не для кого.  
Он находит дверь, толкает раз, другой, больно ударяется плечом, но та всё-таки поддаётся, пропуская его в помещение. На другой стороне, в тени стеллажей белеет знакомый силуэт.  
\- Почему ты всегда думаешь обо мне плохо, Шо-чан? – голосу Бьякурана не достаёт эмоций. – Ты не спросил, кто совершил покушение. Поверил. – Усмешка кривит тонкие губы Джессо. – Тебе всегда проще было поверить в преступления, которые я мог бы совершить. Разве не так?  
Голос его шёл по нарастающей, отражался от стен, срываясь на крик. Шоичи зажал уши руками, чтобы не оглохнуть. Ему казалось, фигуру Бьякурана окружает призрачное пламя, сплетающееся в кокон из тонких нитей.  
\- Поделись своей силой, Шо-чан. – Джессо протяну руку в его сторону. – Я хочу задать им, живым, самый последний вопрос. Всего один.  
\- Зачем ты убил меня? – предполагает Шоичи. Ему кажется, что контакт давно уже установлен, и тот Бьякуран, что стоит перед ним – гость из мира живых. Безумный, одинокий, потерявшийся в бесконечных поисках кого-то очень важного.   
Джессо качает головой, в улыбке его сквозит безумие.  
\- Что будет с другими мирами? – продолжает перебирать Ирие, делая шаг навстречу. Отдать силу? Почему бы и нет? Как ни увлекательна игра в самого себя, даже она надоест в итоге, так зачем затягивать, если можно покончить со всем здесь и сейчас, погибнуть окончательно и остаться всего лишь воспоминаниями на страницах фотоальбомов.  
И снова Бьякуран отрицательно качает головой, и расстояние между ними всё меньше. Шоичи идёт к нему, спотыкается о рассыпавшиеся по полу альбомы, поднявшийся ветер листает страницы, вырывает отдельные кадры и смешивает их в общей круговерти. Листопад, ранняя осень, обрывки воспоминаний, улыбка Бьякурана, пригоршня кленовых листьев, горчащий запах дыма в воздухе, кристальная, серовато-лазурная прозрачность неба над головой. Только осенью небо обретает такую глубину, оставаясь бесконечно светлым. Кажется, за пределами атмосферы можно рассмотреть космос. Кажется, можно протянуть руки и взмыть в воздух.  
Новый порыв ветра, новые кадры, зима, снегопад, стёкла дрожат под порывами ветра. Шоичи пробивается сквозь метель, спрятав нос в заиндевевший шарф. У него за пазухой, вцепившись коготками в свитер на груди, дрожит от холода крохотный белый котёнок, которого он подобрал две остановки назад. В такой буран автобусы не ходят, но Ирие не боится холода, он знает: надо просто добраться до дома, там его ждёт Бьякуран. Он приготовит горячего какао и в приказном порядке отправит отогреваться в душ.  
Взбираясь по ступеням крыльца, Ирие едва не падает, поскользнувшись. Котёнок испугано пищит, в этот момент дверь распахивается и Шоичи вместе с огромным количеством снега падает прямо в коридор, к ногам встревоженного Бьякурана.  
Тянется закрыть дверь, улыбается и зажмуривает глаза. Котёнок выбирается наружу, смотрит на Джессо глазами цвета осеннего неба, и кажется, что метель за окном стихает, а тучи расходятся, позволяя пробиться звёздному свету.

Шаг, другой, как сквозь метель, как по мокрым от дождя осенним листьям, Шоичи достигает своей цели и цепляется за руку Бьякурана. Призрачное, бледно-серое пламя танцует над его кожей, не обжигая, чуть покалывает, тянет силы, и остаётся только покрепче уцепиться за руку Джессо.  
\- Последний эксперимент? – улыбается тот, обнимая Шоичи.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - усмехается тот и утыкается лбом в плечо Бьякурана, закрывая глаза. Может же он позволить себе целое мгновение покоя.

Чем меньше остается миров, которые он не успел ещё уничтожить, тем сложнее становится заглянуть в уцелевшие. Бьякурану кажется, что он захлебнется в собственном пламени раньше, чем установит необходимый контакт, так долго он ждёт отклика. Словно на пути сигнала слишком много преград. Пояса астероидов из осколков разрушенных миров, магнитные аномалии и прочие источники помех в канале связи.  
Бьякуран закутывается в крылья, хватает ртом ставший слишком густым воздух и чувствует, как силы покидают его. Наконец на той стороне чувствуется отклик, настолько слабый, что больше похож на галлюцинацию. Джессо тянется к нему, вкладывает всё больше сил, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки, но в самый последний момент ему кажется, что контакт вот-вот разорвется окончательно.   
Досада. Ярость. Взрывоопасный коктейль эмоций. Одно мгновение, пока не впиваются в кожу пальцы, не раздается над ухом сбивчивый шепот.  
Хотя бы один мир, всего один, единственный шанс. Бьякуран не надеется вернуть ту часть воспоминаний о технологиях будущего, которая пострадала в ходе предыдущих экспериментов. Его волнуют вопросы более простые и вместе с тем более сложные, чем чертежи оружия. Он совсем отвык полагаться на свои суждения, предпочитая рассмотреть ситуацию со всех сторон. Выслушать все варианты и выбрать наиболее подходящий. Это срабатывало всегда, но теперь, когда Бьякуран сам уничтожил незаменимую шпаргалку, возвращаться к прежнему, почти забытому образу мыслей оказалось слишком тяжело. Вот и вкладывал всю силу, до изнеможения всматривался, вслушивался в выжженную Вселенную, в надежде услышать ответ.  
Когда-то, словно в прошлой жизни, Бьякуран чувствовал себя повелителем времени. Потом Шоичи собрал свою белую машину. Мистические силы и резервы человеческого тела в который раз проиграли науке.  
И ему пришлось по-настоящему стать повелителем пространства. Пробиваться из мира мёртвых в мир живых, чтобы услышать ответ на один-единственный вопрос.  
Ему не нужно знать, зачем тот, выживший Бьякуран убил Ирие Шоичи. Это был самый глупый поступок, который только можно было совершить.  
Ему не интересно, что будет с другими мирами, если его собственный рухнул, рассыпался на осколки, превратился в обугленный калейдоскоп, в чьих закопчённых зеркалах взял разбег Армагеддон.  
Ему было безразлично слишком многое, потому что, выбираясь из объятий дрёмы, он чувствовал, как бьётся рядом сердце Ирие Шоичи. Его Ирие Шоичи.

Вода остывает, но Бьякуран уже успел согреться.   
Кажется, даже задремать успел, иначе к чему бы такие странные видения, не похожие ни на один из миров, в которых ему пришлось побывать. Поучительная сказка со счастливым концом, где все остались живы?  
Что произойдёт, если прямо сейчас он поднимется из воды и откроет дверь?   
\- Никогда не пытайся использовать Солнце вместо антенны, - поучительно бурчит Шоичи, открывая глаза. Тоже задремал? Не похоже на него.  
Бьякуран ощущает себя подвешенным между двух миров, никак не может осознать, к какому стоит себя относить.   
Перед глазами стоит Вселенная - перевёрнутая, разбитая на миллиарды осколков.   
\- Хорошо, не буду, - откликается Джессо на автомате и всё-таки выбирается из ванны. Воздух кажется ледяным, но тянуться за полотенцем лень, и Бьякуран идёт к двери. Ручка под пальцами непривычная, округлая. Похожая была у него в кабинете в итальянском штабе Миллефиоре. Когда-то в прошлой жизни.  
Память начинает путаться в показаниях, идёт рябью, как телевизионное изображение с помехами.  
\- Не вспоминай, - очень серьёзно говорит Шоичи, обнимая Джессо со спины, - не вспоминай, и сможешь остаться здесь. Получишь свою Вселенную, абсолютный покой, что пожелаешь. Не будет боли, ярости, предательств. Только покой, только тишина.  
Бьякуран смеётся и отталкивает его.  
Фигура Ирие, как и всё вокруг, идёт трещинами. Кажется, хрупкий мирок иллюзии начинает распадаться, песком осыпается к ногам.  
Джессо дёргает дверь на себя, она распахивается от первого прикосновения, больно ударяя по пальцам.  
По ту сторону – библиотека и Ирие Шоичи, его Ирие Шоичи, с ног до головы окутанный чужеродным пламенем.  
\- Ну, нет, я так не играю, - усмехается Бьякуран, распахивая крылья. - Моё.  
«Моё», - отражается эхом от стен. «Моё, моё, моё».  
\- Знаешь, Шо-чан, мне намного проще разрушить мир, чем отдать тебя кому-то другому. Даже самому себе. – Бьякуран шепчет это почти что нежно, подхватывая лишившегося опоры Шоичи, - но когда-нибудь мы обязательно доиграемся. Это нездраво. И нерационально, слышишь меня?  
Шоичи не слышит. Вцепившись в руку Джессо, он потерял сознание.  
\- Ну что ты будешь делать, - пожав плечами, Бьякуран садится прямо на оказавшийся под рукой фотоальбом, целомудренно прикрывшись крылом, заботливо накрыв вторым Ирие, - ну как ангел, честное слово. Спасибо хоть, не карапуз с луком и стрелами.  
Поток слов прерывает тихий вздох – обморок переходит в сон.  
Лицо Бьякурана освещает улыбка.  
\- Даже так, да? Ну что ж, спи. Буду беречь твой сон.

Солнце в зените, стёкла плавятся от жары.  
Над асфальтом жаркое марево, вставать не хочется, лучше лежать на полу, там прохладнее. Шоичи никак не может понять, почему свет падает справа: в его комнате окно на другой стене. Наконец разлепив глаза, он понимает и причину жары, и неправильное освещение: большую часть его кровати занимает Бьякуран Джессо, а сам Шоичи примостился на самом краю, головой в другую сторону.  
\- Да что такое? – восклицает он, дёргается неловко и летит на пол.  
\- Шо-чан, ты проснулся? – слышится с кухни голос матери.  
Ирие кажется, он сейчас расплачется. Но не время, совсем не время, потому что Бьякуран зевает, сонно трёт глаза и с любопытством смотрит на него.  
Абсурд. Он просто провалился в очередное воспоминание, в какую-нибудь невозможную реальность, где они знакомы с детства. Где они братья, лучшие друзья, Хранители Десятого Вонголы, кто угодно, чем безумнее будет утверждение, тем лучше.  
Но Бьякуран просто продолжает улыбаться.  
\- Доброе утро, Шо-чан, - он сползает с кровати на пол и потягивается, - а что у нас на завтрак?  
Шоичи не знает, что на завтрак. Он не знает даже, какой на календаре день, месяц и год. Сколько им обоим лет и как мама отреагирует на появление нежданного гостя. Обаятельного, растрёпанного и немного крылатого.  
Он боится подойти к зеркалу и встретить загнанный, безумный взгляд собственных глаз. Потому что это будет означать, что кругом всё ещё только воспоминания.   
Вместо этого он улыбается в ответ и задаёт единственный вопрос, который там, в мире воспоминаний, Бьякуран так и не успел задать себе выжившему.  
\- Эй, так кто лидирует?  
И слышит в ответ:  
\- Конечно, ты.


End file.
